


Our Love: OffGun

by Original_Claire_1982



Category: Our Skyy (TV), ทฤษฎีจีบเธอ | Theory of Love (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 31,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28262052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Original_Claire_1982/pseuds/Original_Claire_1982
Summary: This story is my take on how the relationship between Off and Gun developed since their pairing in Puppy Honey.
Relationships: Khai/Third (Theory of Love), Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

They had been shooting for weeks now and Off still couldn't shake the feeling that something was not right with that kid. No matter how many times Off told him it bothered him, Gun loved nothing more than getting all up in his personal space. Even when they weren't shooting he followed him around like a lost lamb, touching him or just generally being too close. Just because Gun was a serious actor didn't give him the right to wind Off up so much. In fact, Off wished Gun wasn't such a good actor, then he could probably convince GMMtv to get a replacement. It's not that he thought Gun was a bad kid, there was just something about him that never failed to rub him up the wrong way. Off knew this was a BL role (but a very innocent sort of BL), plus he'd studied the script so he knew there would be some intimate scenes between him and Gun. Today they were filming the "kiss" scene, which in Off's mind should have been called the "face close together" scene because he knew what kisses were and this was NOT a kiss. 

Off was sat on the sofa next to Gun waiting for the director to shout action. He just wanted to get this scene over and done with so he could go home to his girlfriend and forget all about this naughty boy until the next time they had to shoot together. The director yelled "Action!" and they began the scene. "... I think we should talk about us, Pick." This was it. This was the moment when Gun was supposed to "kiss" him. Gun slowly edged closer to him and Off used every ounce of self control to not push him away or back off. He really hated being this close to anyone, it set his teeth on edge and made him want to bolt. Just as Gun was in kissing range they made eye contact and Gun burst out laughing spraying Off with his saliva. Off turned to look at the director so he didn't scream at the stupid kid and Gun started to apologise profusely. A quick clean up with tissues and they had to reset and start the take all over again. The next take was perfect and Off was so relieved he could cry. But rather than telling them they were done for the day, the director informed them that he needed more angles of the shot. It was 8 "kisses" later that they were finally done and Off all but ran home. 

As bad as that had been it wasn't even the worst, the worst day had to be the day the filmed the paint scene. First of all Gun and to fall on top of Off with the paint in his hand, the Off and to try to get up and slip on top of Gun. It sounded simple enough but having to be that close and fall over and over again to get the right angles, sucked for many reasons. Firstly as stated earlier, Off did NOT like having someone in his personal space, but because he was a damn fine actor (even if he did say so himself!) Off could have grinned and bared this. The next reason it sucked was because Gun was wiggling beneath him, like seriously wriggling to the point where Off was pretty sure he felt their dicks rub together on more than one occasion. While Off dislikes personal contact, little Off never gets the memo and will respond very positively to it. So there he was half hard with a stupid kid STILL wiggling beneath him. Then just when he thought things couldn't get worse it was his turn to slip on top of Gun, Off miscalculated his slip and ended up almost kissing Gun. Off thanked all the heavens that his shorts were loose enough to conceal his semi erection from the staff but after his 3rd slip he was pretty sure Gun had felt it. Fuck his life. Off decided to remain stoic about the whole debacle but as they were walking to the next location, Gun whispered "Sorry for making it so hard for you p'Off..." with a smug smirk on his face. This kid was going to be the death of him. 

After they finished filming the cast and crew went to get food. Off tried to avoid Gun but some how ended up sitting right next to the little shit. Off ignored everyone by pretending to sleep but was still listening to the conversations around him. By the time he fake woke up, Gun had decided that, because he was older than him and had been so helpful in teaching him the ropes, it would be hilarious to call him "Papi" Thank God filming was over soon and he could get some distance from Gun. Off was sort of hoping people would like their ship that much so they would both be free to move on to different series.


	2. Puppy Honey Day's: Gun's Perspective

As far as anyone on set knew, Gun was a sweet, innocent and friendly guy. For the most part that was true but as soon as he met Off he had the overwhelming urge to tease him. It was so easy too, Gun was naturally affectionate and loved hugging his friends, when he tried to be friendly and hug Off, Off had practically jumped 5 feet in the air. Gun had apologised to Off and Off had explained that he didn't like having someone in his personal space. That cleared the air for a while but a few things were playing on Gun's mind. Firstly they were supposed to be a couple in the show so they had to be able to do fan service and skinship, Gun was a professional who took his roll very seriously so he had to help Off overcome his issues with being touched. Secondly, Gun just really wanted to mess with him. It was amazing to see a man who looked like he'd walked out of every wet dream Gun had ever had reduced to a cringing mess because he'd been hugged. And lastly Off was hands down the hottest man Gun had ever seen so who wouldn't want to be all up on that? So you see, Gun was 99% a sweet, innocent and friendly guy but oh my that 1%...

Gun started slowly, just following Off so he was used to him being around. Then he built up their interactions so he was touching his arm or back. Gun thought the day they had to film the kissing scene was going to be the best day of his life. He got to be up in Off's personal space and there was nothing he could do about it. Oh so maybe that 1% was more of a 5%... 

The director said action and Gun said his lines then it was time for the kiss! Gun was giddy that he finally got to kiss Off. They started leaning closer and just as they were about to kiss they locked eyes Gun wasn't entirely sure what happened but for some reason the entire thing was too funny and he laughed right in Off's face, spraying him with saliva. The look on Off's face had Gun in fits of giggles for a few minutes but he managed to calm himself and get through the scene perfectly after that. Although they had to do the kiss another 8 times Gun was left wishing they had been more intense kisses and not the simple press of lips they had been. Gun spent a long time that night thinking of the way Off's lips had felt and wondering what it would feel like to be kissed passionately by him.

That day they also filmed the painting scene turned out to be even better than the kissing scene. Although there was no kiss there was a whole lot more physical contact which made Gun feel tingly all over. First he had to fall on top of Off which was so much fun, he pressed his whole body against Off and wriggled against him as much as he could. Then when it was Off's turn to fall on top of him he continued wriggling. Gun thought for a second he felt something poking him in his hip, but he could have imagined it. After the third time Off fell on top of him, Gun was sure that Off was hard so of course Gun had to keep on wiggling. Gun was getting hard too but managed to avoid Off finding out because he was so busy trying to hide his own erection. Off all but ran to the next location when the director yelled cut so Gun ran after him "Sorry if I made it hard for you, P'Off..." he whispered in the sexiest voice he could manage. They completed filming for the day then all went to get food. Gun positioned himself as close to Off but sadly they didn't get to talk much as Off fell asleep. Gun chatted happily with the other staff about how happy he was to work with Off. He couldn't say it was because of how attractive he was so he told them it was because he saw him as a father figure. He decided that from now on P'Off will be his Papi. Gun was looking forward to working with his Papi for a long time to come.


	3. OffGun Fun Night: Off Perspective

After filming Puppy Honey Off had become a lot closer to Gun, he wouldn't say they were best friends like he was with Tay, but he could tolerate the kid a lot better. Especially seeing as apart from that one comment the whole erection thing was never mentioned again. True to his word Gun had called him Papi ever since that day and Off had come to like it but only when it came from Gun. It sounded weird coming from anyone else. Even with all this Off could never really understand how he and Gun had become such a huge ship. 

He'd worked on Sotus and had seen what that had done for Singto and Krist but that series was way more mature and the kiss scenes were way more real. Plus they had that real life chemistry, sometimes he couldn't tell where Kongbob and Arthrit ended and Singto and Krist began they were so super close and flirty it was sickening. One little "kiss" between him and Gun and the fan girls had lost their minds... Their ship PickRome had become a bigger success than the main couple which Off was kind of pleased about, obviously their acting was that good people had fallen for their characters ship. What he hadn't expected was that fans would ship him and Gun in real life quite as crazily as they had, the OffGun fan club was huge. When ever Off was recognised it was never as Off Jumpol the actor who played Pick it was as Off that had kissed Gun ATP... In interviews he had tried to set the record straight asking people to let them just be brothers as they were not going to be boyfriends, Off was straight after all. He had said that mainly because his girlfriend was super pissy about people shipping him and Gun. No matter how many times he explained it was just work and he thought of the kid as a little brother she would still lose her shit. 

Through the whole of filming season 2 him and Gun spent a lot of time together. Mainly working on Off's dislike of physical contact which was going to be an issue for them when they had to do gigs together. He was trying to train himself not to flinch every time Gun hugged him but it wasn't easy. To give him credit Gun never really complained when Off lost composure he sometimes looked a bit sad, which Off hated, and that would spur him on to try harder. By the time filming season 2 of Puppy Honey was over Off was pretty used to the constant hugs from Gun. Gun had even started giving him kisses on his cheek or neck or head and he had adjusted to that too bending his head to expose his neck when Gun approached. It became the norm for him. The only thing he still really struggled with was holding hands. He wouldn't even let his girlfriend do that so there was no way he'd let Gun do it. 

They fell into a friendship way easier than Off had thought possible, Gun still triggered something in Off that he couldn't quite put his finger on but he had gotten used to having Gun around and even missed him when he hadn't seen him for a while. The kid wasn't as bad as Off had originally thought. He really was funny and kind of cute but also kind of naughty. They had become that successful that they'd been given their own show OffGun Fun Night! Which was a whole lot of fun to film, they got to mess around and just be Off and Gun, they didn't have to play boyfriends and that made Off feel more relaxed and able to have fun. The 1st season flew by and their fandom grew exponentially. Off was really happy with their ship now and didn't think anything could spoil it. Their friendship grew stronger and stronger. They spoke every day and saw each other almost as often. It was only after a particularly nasty fight with his girlfriend about the show and their ship that he actually watched all the episodes himself and finally understood what she was so angry about. 

Off might as well have a sign tattooed on his head saying he was in love with Gun. The way he looked at Gun and let himself be touched was something he'd never experienced before. Not with friends or girlfriends or even his family. He wondered how the hell it had happened without him noticing but could find no answers. He had no idea what his next move would be regarding Gun or his girlfriend but he figured if there was ever a good time to get blackout drunk having your first gay crisis was it. So that's exactly what he did.


	4. OffGun Fun Night: Gun's Perspective

Gun was unbelievably happy. Since Puppy Honey his career had gone from strength to strength. He had an amazing fan base who he absolutely adored and thanks to them he had the chance to film Puppy Honey 2. But none of these things was the main reason he was so happy, that was down to Off. Although Gun knew Papi had a girlfriend, he couldn't help falling for him. During filming and even in quiet times he and Gun had been spending lots of time together. After the paint scene (which was still one of Gun's best days ever!) Gun had decided to try a different tactic with his Papi. He hadn't mentioned what had happened with them both getting hard and was trying to be more gentle with Off. He still got all up in his personal space but he was more considerate about it. He would warn Off before he came in for a hug so he wouldn't get startled and jump. 

Slowly but surely Off began to change. He would never initiate the touches but he accepted them willingly. After the success of the hugs, Gun had decided to try and push his luck a little. Under the guise of fanservice he asked Off if he could kiss him. After his initial freak out Off said he would try, it was for their fans after all. Gun was overjoyed, he got to kiss his Papi for real. Not the silly peck they did acting as Rome and Pick,just him kissing his Papi. Gun asked where would Off would feel most comfortable being kissed, expecting him to say on the hand, so when Off gave him his cheek Gun almost screamed with joy. After a few weeks of kissing his cheek Gun felt emboldened and kissed Off's neck instead. As he did it he held his breath, waiting for Off to get angry like he used to in the early days, but he never did. Sure he got a bit snappy sometimes which did hurt Gun but Papi always apologised to him and he really was trying hard so Gun couldn't stay mad or sad for long.

Gun knew Puppy Honey had done wonders for his career but the success of Puppy Honey 2 blew him away. It was thanks to that, that he and Papi got their own show OffGun Fun Night! Filming their own show was the most fun Gun had ever had. Papi was so much more relaxed not playing a part and just getting to be himself, it warmed Gun's heart. They played around a lot and Papi had even started play flirting with him. Gun knew Off wouldn't be able to return his feelings but sometimes he would look at him a certain way and Gun let himself hope for a second.Then Off would get a message from his girlfriend and his whole demeanour would change. Gun had heard them arguing a few times on the phone, heard Papi reassure her that he saw Gun as a little brother and nothing more. These moments stung the most, even though he knew Off was straight, Gun couldn't help loving him. He had resigned himself to the fact they were never going to be together in the way he wanted, but he knew that in his own way Papi loved him and no one could convince him otherwise. 

They spoke every day and it wasn't always Gun who called Papi, it was 50/50. So even if they'd never be a real couple Gun cherished the friendship they had. He loved the times when they would talk for hours on the phone or when they would meet up and he could just sit on Papi's lap and breathe him in. When he was feeling sad he would hit the clubs with his other friends, he always got lots of attention from men and women, which did his ego the world of good. He could never act on any of their advances though. He tried to go with the flow a few times when a hot guy caught his eye but kissing anyone other than Papi felt wrong. He was on one such a night out when Off called him, which was strange because it was 1AM and Papi was usually in bed by 11PM. Gun told his friends he was leaving and went outside to take the call.


	5. A Bad idea: Off's Perspective

Off slowly opened his eyes and tried to work out what the hell had happened. He was on someone's sofa and was hugging something warm on top of him. He tried to move but his head spun and what ever he had been drinking threatened to make a return. He decided the best course of action was to just close his eyes and keep on hugging the warm thing until he felt more human. It could have been hours or days later when he finally came too again all he knew was that it was dark again. The warm thing was still in his arms but now its fur or hair was tickling Off's nose. He breathed in and was hit by a familiar smell. Where did he know that smell from? His head still hurt and he was having trouble remembering what had happened. "Ok Off," he thought to himself "lets start from the beginning... What is the last thing you remember?" He wracked his brain and finally recalled the fight with his girlfriend. Jeez what a wonderful memory that was. "Ok, so what happened next?" Uhhh thinking was hard. "Come on Off!" Ok, so they were fighting about Gun again, and she said everyone who had seen Fun Night knew they'd been sleeping together. So he decided to watch it to see what the hell she was talking about and... Oh fuck. It all came flooding back, he saw was in love with Gun, he freaked out massively then consumed massive amounts of alcohol. Because he had the emotional capacity of a potato he had continued drinking until he was brave enough to call Gun... "Noooo...." he shouted out loud causing the warm thing to wiggle in his arms. "Papi!" said Gun "Either let go of me or stop shouting, your choice!" Of course he was hugging Gun like his life depended on it. Of FUCKING COURSE HE WAS! He sat up abruptly causing Gun to fall on the floor with a thud. Then being the mature person he was he ran out the room and shut himself in the bathroom and tried to slow his breathing. He looked himself in the mirror. He noticed 2 things, firstly this wasn't his bathroom and secondly he was fully dressed. His mind was slowly trying to process what the hell had happened. Ok so he must be at Gun's place? And he was dressed which mean he hadn't done anything, right? Maybe he hadn't said anything stupid, maybe he just met up with Gun and Gun decided to hug him? That was plausible right? He could just go out there and pretend nothing had happened because probably nothing had happened and even if something had happened it was because he was drunk and that didn't really count and oh my god when did it get so hard to breathe.... Just as Off was on the brink of a panic attack the bathroom door opened and Gun walked in looking very concerned. "Papi are you ok?" He said slowly. "I'm sorry for sleeping on you like that but you wouldn't let go of me. Please don't be mad at me!" Gun felt all the stress leave him and be replaced with guilt. He had grabbed Gun and hugged him all night then shoved him on the floor and yet he was here checking on and apologising. Off didn't deserve him. He was no good with words so he let his actions speak for him and pulled Gun into a hug, breathing in his scent and wishing they could stay like this forever. "Papi... Can we talk about last night?"


	6. A Bad idea: Gun's Perspective

Gun stepped out into the warm night air. "Hello Papi? Are you ok?" He said into his phone. There was silence from the other end for a few seconds. "She was right! I watched and she was right! Did you watch it? Did you?" Slurred Off. "I don't understand what you're saying Papi." Replied Gun "Are you drunk? Do you need me to come and get you? Tell me where you are and I'll get a car and get you..." There was silence again for a few seconds and Gun was wondering if Papi had fell asleep. "Why are you so nice? It's all your fault you know! That's it I'm coming to your place! Wait where do you live again? No wait you come get me! Then I'll show you she was right!" 

The phone cut off. Gun ran to a taxi and gave them Off's address, praying he was there. He tried to call Papi back but there was no answer. They arrived at Off's place and thankfully he was sat on the curb outside the building. Gun asked the driver to wait in case his Papi needed the hospital. Gun ran to Papi calling him as he did. When Gun reached him he saw that Papi had been crying. "PAPI! Cried Gun "Are you ok what happened? Do you need the hospital?"  
Off looked up at Gun "Noooooppppeee," he slurred "not hospital. I'm going to show you. She was right! How was she right?" Off slumped forward on to Gun's shoulder. "Papi, it's ok. Come on, let's get you inside, where are your keys?" Gun patted Off's pockets it they were empty except for his phone which was now dead. Gun took a deep breath. "Ok Papi, let's get the car and we can go to my place..." Off snorted at this. "On the first date? Wow! Someone moves fast..." then he dissolved into hiccuping laughs. 

Gun shook his head and helped Off to his feet. They slowly made their way to the car as soon Off got in he fell fast asleep. Gun watched him closely for the whole ride to make sure he wasn't sick. The driver helped Gun carry Off to the front door and received a large tip for his troubles. Off was semi conscious at this point and had latched on Gun like he was the thing separating him from life and death, while mumbling incoherently. Gun managed to get them in the house and as far as the living room and the sofa before Off gripped him tightly and fell like a dead weight on to the sofa. Gun was enjoying being hugged by his Papi but it felt like he was taking advantage with him being drunk so he tried to wriggle his way free from Off's grasp. That just made Off grab him tighter and whisper "Please... let me show you..." before he passed out again not relaxing his grip one bit. Gun decided he would take what ever consequences that would come because this was the nicest feeling in the world. Even if Off was angry with him in the morning being held like this was worth it. He closed his eyes and breathed in, he loved the way his Papi usually smelled and that scent was still there it was just mixed with an alcohol smell. "Night night Papi," whispered Gun "I love you." Then he pressed a kiss to Off's neck and let himself drift off to sleep. He awoke to Off wiggling and then dumping him on the floor. He knew this was coming but it still stung. He watched Papi run to the bathroom then slowly followed him. Time for the consequences I guess, he thought to himself, then opened the door and began to apologise. He was expecting to be at least yelled at or maybe even punched but never in a million years did he expect Papi to hug him like he was something precious.


	7. The Aftermath: Off's Perspective

So here they were, hugging in the middle of Gun's bathroom like it was the most natural thing in the world. In a way he guessed it was, they hugged a lot, but it was usually instigated by Gun while Off pretended he wasn't enjoying it as much as he actually was. But this hug was all Off, he could feel that Gun was more tense than usual and started to worry that maybe he didn't want to be hugged. He pulled away slightly and looked at Gun's face. "You don't have to be sorry! I was the one who got drunk and made an idiot out of myself. I'm so sorry if I caused you too much trouble." I'll leave now and stop bothering you..." Off tried to pull away but Gun just hugged him tight and said "You are never too much trouble Papi! I'm just so worried about you because this really isn't like you at all." Off wondered what he had done to deserve such an amazing, caring person in his life.

"Papi, can you tell me what happened?" Off froze, was he brave enough to tell Gun? "Let me get a shower and then we can talk ok?" He decided to buy himself some time to think. "Ok Papi, you shower and I'll make some food." Gun pressed a quick kiss to his neck, squeezed him once more then walked out of the bathroom. Off's brain was still fuzzy thanks to the shit tonne of alcohol he had consumed the night before. 

He adjusted the shower to the correct temperaure, stripped out of his clothes and stepped under the stream. It was only while he was lathering up his hair that it occurred to him he had no new clothes to put on after he was clean. As if he was reading Off's mind, Gun entered the bathroom "Papi, I've brought you some clean clothes to put on, I'll take your old ones to wash." Off muttered his thanks as he heard the door shutting once more. 

He stayed under the hot water trying to decide what to do. Everything was such a mess. He was pretty sure he and his girlfriend were over and he was also pretty sure he was in love with the little guy who had just brought his clothes in. He had no clue what to do or say next. He got out of the shower feeling marginally more human but still unsure of what to do. Once he was dressed he exited the bathroom and hearing Gun talking, walked towards the sound of his voice which was getting louder and more angry by the second. 

Off turned a corner to see Gun holding his phone "I don't care what you say! I don't believe you! I'll talk to Papi myself you bitch!" With the call ended Gun looked up and locked eyes with Off. Off could feel bile rising in his throat, Gun had obviously been speaking to Mook... What had she told him? Damn it. Off was freaking out again. He knew he had to do something or at least say something but he was stuck on the spot. He knew Gun was speaking but he couldn't hear anything over the pounding of his heart making the blood rush around his ears. He was pretty sure he was having a panic attack but there was also a chance he was dying from stress. Gun had stopped speaking and had started walking towards him. He slowly put his arms out, the way he did in the early days of their friendship and Off gave a single nod to say that he was ok with being hugged. Gun held him gently and Off let himself cry.


	8. The Aftermath: Gun's Perspective

Gun involuntarily froze when Papi hugged him. This was so unlike him. Then he apologised, said it was his fault and that he was too much trouble. He tried to stop hugging Gun and that was enough to get Gun moving. He grabbed Papi tightly "You are never too much trouble Papi! I'm just so worried about you because this really isn't like you at all." Gun didn't know what had happened but he knew he would do everything in his power to make it better. "Papi, can you tell me what happened?" From Off's reaction Gun knew he'd pushed too far too fast "Let me get a shower and then we can talk ok?" Off said.

Gun decided to give him the space he clearly needed and replied "Ok Papi, you shower and I'll make some food." He kissed him once on his neck then left him alone in the bathroom. He wandered into his bedroom and realised Papi didn't have any clean clothes so he grabbed him one of his own oversized Tshirts and a pair of shorts. He didn't knock on the bathroom door he just opened it and told Papi what he'd brought. He took a moment to look at Off while he showered. Seeing him reminded Gun of the scene from Puppy Honey 2 where he and Papi had showered together. That was a thought that often crossed his mind. "Ok Gun," he thought to himself "it's time to leave because this is basically being a pervert..." Gun left the bathroom quietly closing the door behind him. 

He saw Off's phone on the floor by the sofa so he decided to charge it and switch it on in case anyone needed him. His mind was whirling and every thought triggered a new set of questions. Last night, being hugged by Papi was amazing, but why was he hugging Gun like that? Did his drunken mind mistake Gun for Mook? What did Papi mean by she was right and why was it his fault? He knew Papi wasn't angry with him because he'd been so sweet in the bathroom but something was clearly on his mind. Gun prayed Off would talk to him when he was ready. He made his way to the kitchen and began heating up some porridge for them both. He set the table and poured some water. Papi was taking a long time and Gun was starting to wonder if he should check on him, when the phone began to ring. It was Mook. Gun thought she was probably worried sick so he thought it was best to answer and tell her Papi was ok. "Hello," he answered "it's Gun, Papi is just in the shower but I'll tell him you called and he can call you back." He said hoping to put her mind at ease "So he was with you all night? I knew you were a slut! I should have made him cut ties with you a long time ago!" Gun was shocked to her Mook speaking this way to him, they had never been close but she had always been at least civil with him. "Excuse me?" He all but shouted. He could feel his anger flaring. "You heard me you homewrecking slut! Even if he fucked you, you're nothing special, just an experiment. Even if he says he loves you he just wants to get laid. Tell him when he's had his fun and dumped you I'll be waiting for his apology, and it won't be cheap! He always said you were trying to weasel your way into his pants I guess he was right." Gun was absolutely livid, how dare she speak to him this way or say those things about Papi!

"I don't care what you say! I don't believe you! I'll talk to Papi myself you bitch!" He screamed down the phone. With that he hung up. He was standing in a state of shock when he saw Papi was standing in front of him. He looked like he was about to faint or bolt out of the door. "Papi? Are you ok?" Gun started walking towards him. When he didn't answer Gun put out his arms to warn Papi he was going to hold him. When Off nodded Gun wrapped his arms around him and held him close. When Off rested his head down and started to cry Gun decided he would do what ever it took to make sure Papi never felt this was again.


	9. The Talk: Off's Perspective

Off let him self cry for the first time in years and Gun just held him, rubbing soothing circles on his back. "I don't know why I'm even crying..." admitted Off. "Sometimes you just need to let everything out, Papi." Replied Gun "You always keep everything inside and deal with it on your own and that's not healthy. I'm glad you're letting it out and that I can be here for you." Off pulled away slowly "Uhhh I need to go to clean up again. Then we can talk properly? Thank you for always being there for me Gun."Gun smiled brightly and pressed a kiss to Off's cheek.

Off walked back to the bathroom and washed his face. He was so embarrassed that Gun had to see him crying. No one ever got to see him cry! But being held like that with no judgement filled him with a warm feeling that he'd never felt before. Damn, he was so gone on this kid. He dried his face and walked back to the kitchen. His nervousness returned as he saw Gun sat at the table waiting for him. "Let's eat Papi, then we can talk?" Gun smiled and some how Off felt better. "Sure," he replied with a smile "I'm so hungry!" Apart from the first few weeks of getting to know each other or those occasions when he was feeling mischievous, Gun made Off feel at ease. Walking on stage to his fans used to have him full of nervous energy but walking out with Gun it was different he knew they'd be ok because they were together. "Gun," began Off after a few moments "You deserve an explanation for everything, but first I want to apologise. I got freaked out so I thought getting drunk would be a good idea. I shouldn't have called you and made you worry like that especially when you were out with your friends."

"Papi!" Gun tried to interrupt but Off continued "Please Gun, I need to say everything all at once so I don't chicken out, ok?" Gun nodded and said no more.   
"So, the reason I freaked out was because I watched our show. Mook and I had been fighting again, she was saying the same things she always said when we fought. That I was cheating on her with you, that I was in love with you." Off looked at Gun to gauge his reaction but Gun kept his expression neutral. "I said what I always said back. That you were like a brother to me and nothing more. Then she started screaming out our show, how all her friends pitied her because we were so obvious on our show. That I was so obviously in love with you..." Off paused, trying to find the courage to continue. He looked up briefly at Gun, he was still sitting so patiently waiting for Off to continue. "I laughed at her, told her she was being ridiculous and she screamed at me to watch it myself and then tell her she was being ridiculous. So I did. I watched the whole thing. I've never watched the finished thing before you know?" 

Off was struggling now. He didn't know if he could continue. What if Gun laughed at him? What if he didn't feel the same, how could they continue working together? Just as he was about to give up and run away or make some shit up, Gun reached over the table and took his hand. It was such a small gesture but it meant so much to Off, it gave him the courage to continue "So at first I was thinking what the hell is she talking about? It was just us! But the more i watched the more I saw it..." Gun gave his hand a squeeze and Off fixed his gaze on their hands "...She was right Gun. She saw it before I did. I... I love you. God I can't believe I just said that out loud... Fuck." Off couldn't make himself look up. If he looked up and saw disgust in Gun's eyes he wasn't sure he could cope. Maybe if he just kept looking at their hands, time could stop and they could stay like this forever. He felt Gun's hand moving and instinctively grabbed it tighter. Gun wasn't letting go, he was just moving around the table to get closer to Off. Without saying a word he hugged Off with his free arm and kissed his head. Off pushed his chair back releasing Gun's hand and pulling him into his lap, hugging him as tight as he could. "Please tell me we're OK? Please? You don't have to tell me you feel the same and I promise I'll never force my feelings on to you just please, please don't leave me! I honestly don't know what my life would be without you..." Off knew he had said all he could say for now, he just had to wait to hear Gun's response.


	10. The Talk:Gun's Perspective

Gun could feel his heart breaking for his Papi. He never cried like this. Something must be really playing on his mind. Gun wished with all his heart he could take this pain away but all he could do was hold him. "I don't know why I'm even crying..." admitted Off. "Sometimes you just need to let everything out, Papi." Replied Gun "You always keep everything inside and deal with it on your own and that's not healthy. I'm glad you're letting it out and that I can be here for you." Off pulled away slowly "Uhhh I need to go to clean up again. Then we can talk properly? Thank you for always being there for me Gun." Hearing Papi talk like this gave Gun butterflies in his stomach; he was like a love sick teen when it came to his Papi. 

Gun smiled and pressed a kiss to Off's cheek. Off walked back to the bathroom and Gun sat at the table and sipped his water as he waited for Off to return. Gun saw Off walking back into the kitchen could see how tense he was. "Let's eat Papi, then we can talk?" Gun said, trying his hardest to put his Papi at ease. "Sure," Off replied with a smile "I'm so hungry!" Gun wanted nothing more than to ask Off if he was ready to talk but he knew him well enough to know that if he pushed too fast Papi would shut down and keep everything to himself.

"Gun," began Off after a few moments "You deserve an explanation for everything, but first I want to apologise. I got freaked out so I thought getting drunk would be a good idea. I shouldn't have called you and made you worry like that especially when you were out with your friends." Gun didn't want Off to feel bad about calling him! Gun always wanted to be there for him. "Papi!" He tried to interrupt but Off continued "Please Gun, I need to say everything all at once so I don't chicken out, ok?" Gun nodded and said no more. 

"So, the reason I freaked out was because I watched our show. Mook and I had been fighting again, she was saying the same things she always said when we fought. That I was cheating on her with you, that I was in love with you." "Holy SHIT!" Thought Gun, but somehow he managed to keep his expression neutral. "I said what I always said back. That you were like a brother to me and nothing more." That comment stung, he knew Papi didn't reciprocate his feelings but hearing him say it so casually was unpleasant. "Then she started screaming about our show, how all her friends pitied her because we were so obvious on our show. That I was so obviously in love with you... I laughed at her, told her she was being ridiculous and she screamed at me to watch it myself and then tell her she was being ridiculous." "Damn that was painful to hear.." thought Gun.

"So I did. I watched the whole thing. I've never watched the finished thing before you know?" Gun could tell Off was struggling with something, "Shit!" he thought "What if Papi noticed that I'm in love with him? What if he's going to tell me he can't work with me any more so he can work things out with Mook..." As terrified as he was Gun still reached over the table and took Off's hand. It was for his own benefit as much as Papi's "So at first I was thinking what the hell is she talking about? It was just us! But the more i watched the more I saw it..." Gun gave Off's hand a squeeze; he was going to die from the stress "...She was right Gun. She saw it before I did. I... I love you. God I can't believe I just said that out loud... Fuck." 

Gun sat in stunned silence for a few seconds. He must have misheard right? Papi couldn't have just said he loved him too? Gun needed to tell Papi everything was ok but the words just wouldn't come out. He decided to hold Papi until he could speak again. He moved his hand slightly so he could get round the table but Off grabbed it tighter. Gun had no intention of letting go, he just had to get closer to Off. Without saying a word he hugged his Papi with his free arm and kissed his head. Off pushed his chair back releasing his hand and pulled Gun into his lap, hugging him as tight as he could. "Please tell me we're ok? Please? You don't have to tell me you feel the same and I promise I'll never force my feelings on to you just please, please don't leave me! I honestly don't know what my life would be without you..."   
It was Gun's turn to cry now, but these were happy tears. He pulled Off's face to look at him "Papi, you idiot! I've been in love with you for so long! How could you not know that?"


	11. Now or Never: Off's perspective

***SMUT AHEAD***

Off's brain wasn't functioning. He was pretty sure it was broken. That must be it. There was no way Gun had just told him that he was in love with him too right? He was staring at Gun's face trying to make what he had said make sense. Off cupped Gun's face in his hands and wiped away his tears. Off couldn't believe someone so beautiful, inside and out could love a grumpy old man like him. 

"Gun," he began but words failed him and he felt himself leaning in to kiss those plump luscious lips. Off moved as slowly as he could to give Gun the chance to pull away if he didn't want this. But looking into his eyes and seeing his pupils blown with lust he was almost certain Gun wanted this just as much as he did. When their lips finally connected all Off could think of was "This is what I've needed, it just feels so right." He peppered little kisses on Gun's mouth until Gun held his face and deepened the kiss. Off licked the seam of Gun's lips and Gun opened his mouth with a low moan. Their tongues danced against each other and Off felt himself getting hot and aroused. He sucked Gun's bottom lip into his mouth and gently bit down causing him to moan again. 

Gun was wriggling in his lap as they kissed and let their hands roam over reacher other. Off didn't know about Gun but he was getting hard just from this. Off slowed their kisses to give them a chance to breath. "Papi, let's do this somewhere more comfortable..." said Gun his voice sounded wrecked. Off did not need asking twice so he stood up and carried Gun bridal style into the bedroom. He gently placed Gun on the bed and took a moment to look at him. Gun's hair was a mess and his lips looked almost bruised from all the kissing, Off needed to see more of him so he leaned down and whispered "Can I?" before pulling at the hem of Gun's top. Gun nodded and lifted his arms so Off could remove his top. 

"You too Papi, please?" Off couldn't refuse Gun anything when he asked like that so he quickly took off his top before getting on the bed. Gun always kept his body hidden under the baggy clothes he loved so much but Off knew he was quite muscular and toned underneath them. Seeing him like this made Off's mouth water and he just had to taste him. He leaned over so he was on top of Gun and kissed his forehead then his nose, then his lips, then his chin. He moved his lips down to Gun's neck and kissed and licked his way down to his chest. Gun arched into the sensation, moaning quietly. Off kissed his chest and moved his mouth to Gun's nipple, licking, sucking and nibbling on it. Off was painfully hard in his shorts and pressed himself down on Gun seeing some relief. 

Finding Gun equally as hard he could help but rub their erections together "Fuck..." he thought, nothing had ever felt this good in his entire life. If they carried on like this he was going to cum before he even laid a hand on his dick and Off couldn't find it in him to give a shit. Gun used his strength and flipped their positions. He sat himself up in Off's lap and was writhing against his erection. He pulled down his shorts freeing his throbbing erection which was almost enough to make Off cum on the spot. "Papi..." moaned Gun "You too, I need to feel all of you..." It was awkward but with Gun's help Off managed to wriggle his shorts down so he was exposed too. Gun grabbed Off's hands and pulled him so he was sitting up too. They began kissing again and slowly rocking against each other.

Off could feel that tell tale tingle in his stomach that meant he was really close to cumming. He reached between them and grasped both of their erections in his hand. Using their precum to ease the way he slowly moved his hand up and down their lengths. "Gun, I'm going to cum..." he gasped out. "Fuck Papi..." Gun shouted and thrust up into his hand and came hard against their stomachs. Feeling Gun's dick pulse against his own was all it took to get Off cumming harder than he'd cum in his entire life. They sat there, covered in cum and breathing heavily until their breathing slowed. "I love you Papi..." whispered Gun "...We need to do that again very, very soon." Off huffed a laugh "I love you too Gun, but I swear you're going to be the death of me..."


	12. Now or Never: Gun's Perspective

***SMUT AHEAD***

Off was staring at Gun with an adorable puzzled expression. Gun felt like pinching himself to make sure this was all real and not just another of his dreams. Then Off cupped his face and wiped away his tears. How did Gun get so lucky? He wondered to himself "Gun," Off said, but that was all, then he was leaning in slowly as if he was going to kiss Gun... Gun's brain was screaming with excitement. He wanted to rush forward and smash their lips together but decided to let Papi take charge for now.

Papi was looking at Gun like he was a meal and he was starving. When their lips finally connected Gun thought he was going to die it felt so good. Off peppered little kisses on Gun's mouth until Gun couldn't take it any more and deepened their kiss. Off licked the seam of Gun's lips and Gun opened his mouth with a low moan. Their tongues danced against each other and Gun was happy to find Papi was a good kisser, he sucked Gun's bottom lip into his mouth and gently bit down causing him to moan again. Gun was wriggling in Papi's lap trying to get some friction on his already semi hard dick. Off slowed their kisses much to Gun's disappointment. "Papi, let's do this somewhere more comfortable..." said Gun, he needed more of Papi, all of him and that could happen in the kitchen but it would be a lot more comfortable on his bed. Off stood up and carried Gun bridal style into the bedroom. 

Gun's head was spinning with need. Off gently placed Gun on the bed and stared at him. Gun took the opportunity to look at Off, hoping to see that he was equally as affected. Judging by the bulge in his pants and the blush spreading up his neck Off was enjoying this just as much as he was. "Can I?" asked Off, before pulling at the hem of Gun's top. Gun nodded and lifted his arms so Off could remove his top. "You too Papi, please?" Shit his voice was so raspy and he sounded so needy. Off quickly took off his top before getting on the bed. Gun loved Papi's body it wasn't as lean as his but it was beautiful. Off was giving Gun soft kisses all over and Gun arched into the sensation, moaning quietly. Off kissed his body and paid special attention to his nipples causing Gun to moan wantonly. Papi pushed himself down so their erections rubbed together. "Holy shit that felt amazing..." Gun was desperate for more so he used his strength and flipped their positions. He sat himself up in Off's lap and was writhing against his erection. He pulled down his shorts freeing his throbbing erection hissing as the air hit it. 

"Papi..." moaned Gun "You too, I need to feel all of you..." It was awkward but with Gun's help Off managed to wriggle his shorts down so he was exposed too. Gun grabbed Off's hands and pulled him so he was sitting up too. They began kissing again and slowly rocking against each other. Gun was in heaven, nothing had ever felt this good. Then Papi, reached between them and grasped both of their erections in his hand. Using their precum to ease the way he slowly moved his hand up and down their lengths. "Gun, I'm going to cum..." he gasped out. "Fuck Papi..." Gun shouted and thrust up into his hand and came hard against their stomachs. Seconds later Off was cumming too. They sat there, covered in cum and breathing heavily until their breathing slowed. "I love you Papi..." whispered Gun "...We need to do that again very very soon." If he get hard again now he would happily go for round two... Off huffed a laugh "I love you too Gun, but I swear you're going to be the death of me..."


	13. Shower take 2 Off's Perspective

***SMUT AHEAD***

They collapsed in a sticky heap on the bed still panting slightly. "Uhh... We are going to stick together if we stay like this!" Said Off. Now he had said it though, it didn't sound like a bad situation to be in, mostly naked and stuck to the most beautiful man in the world. He wasn't sure when he got so sappy but for now he was going to blame it on the post orgasmic bliss he was still experiencing. "Yeah," replied Gun "we're so gross Papi. Let's go shower together." If Off were a younger man he'd be hard right now at just the thought if being naked and wet with Gun. "Ok my love, give me a minute to catch my breath then we can go."   
Off watched Gun's face go bright pink "Papppiiiii.... You can't stay things like that! It makes me shy!" Off thought seeing Gun shy was possibly the cutest thing ever. "Ohhh," Off replied, feeling mischievous "so I can make you cum and tell you I love you but I can't call you my love? Ok how about baby? Or honey? Or sweetie?" Gun his his face with his hands and giggled. "Pappppiii! Stop!!" Then he sat up and climbed off the bed. "Meet me in the bathroom when you can behave..." he called over his shoulder, walking naked to the bathroom and leaving Off with his pants around his knees and a rapidly cooling puddle of cum on his stomach. He was still loose from the orgasm but staying like this without Gun wasn't an option so after a few minutes he began to move. "I guess I better behave then." He thought to himself, wiping the mess with a tshirt and following Gun into the bathroom. As he entered he was hit with a cloud of steam. Off was feeling sad the steam was making it impossible for him to spy on Gun as he showered until he remembered that it was perfectly fine for him to join him in there. That thought put a smile on his face. "Gun," he said knocking on the glass "can I come in?" How was this making him feel shy? They'd been in the shower together before. I mean yeah, they had both been in shorts and it was long before Off had realised what his feelings for Gun meant but... But...Nope Off had nothing. Just as he was about to panic and run out of the bathroom Gun opened the door and pulled him in and under the shower. "Papi! Why do you still have shorts on silly?" Gun laughed and began to pull them down. All of Off's worries melted away and he replied "Well if someone hadn't pulled me in I could have taken them off outside the shower!" But Gun wasn't listening, he was soaping his hands up and rubbing them all over Off's chest. "Remember when we had to film like this Papi? I had to keep thinking about my grandma to stop me getting hard. But now if I do get hard it's ok isn't it?" Off laughed at how forward and honest Gun was. "I remember that day very well. Everyone was making fun of my tiny nipples!" Gun chuckled "I think your tiny nipples are perfect Papi..." replied Gun with a grin. "Hey, at least the most important part isn't tiny..." joked Off. Gun looked up at Off with a mischievous gleam in his eye. "I didn't get the chance to see properly before Papi... I think I might need to check again just to be sure..." As he was speaking his soapy hands began working slowly down Off's chest towards his stomach and groin. Off was thoroughly enjoying his ministration until Gun reached his still sensitive dick. "Fuck, kid! I'm not as young as you! I need more time to recover!" Gun stopped his hands and moved them back up Off's body "Ok old lion," he joked, pinching Off's tummy. "Oiii!" Squeaked Off "Less of the old! I'm only 2 years older than you shorty!" He pulled Gun into his arms and kissed him before reaching for the shower gel. He put a blob into his hands "Turn around for me?" He asked sweetly. Gun did as he was asked and Off began to rub the suds on Gun's shoulders before sliding his hands down his chest pulling him closer so they were pressed together. He kissed Gun's neck just to get a reaction and was not disappointed. Gun squealed and jumped in Off's arms. Off smiled and continued rubbing Gun's chest and nipples before letting his hands travel slowly towards Gun's crotch. Gun tipped his head back on to Off's shoulder and sighed contentedly. Off decided this was an invitation to keep going so he let his hand continue its path. He found that Gun was already half hard. As he never got to have a look earlier, Off decided to sneak a peak over Gun's shoulder and he was impressed with what he saw. Gun was thinner than him but slightly longer. "So much for being too old, Papi..." Gun teased "I can feel you prodding my back." Off was surprised to find Gun was right, he'd managed to get hard less than an hour after their shared orgasm. "It's the effect you have on me..." he whispered. Gun shuddered as Off continued to stroke him slowly. It was only as he began rubbing himself against Gun in time with his strokes that he realised how badly he wanted to be inside his lover, sadly he also realised he had very little experience in that department. "I wish I could be inside you right now, he breathed in Gun's ear. "You're so hot like this..." "Papi..." Gun moaned breathlessly "can we? I mean do you really want to?"  
Off stopped moving "Of course I mean it. How could I not? You are hands down the sexiest person I've ever known." Gun turned to face Off and let the water wash away all the suds from their bodies "I've haven't done this with an actual person before Papi..." Gun admitted shyly. "But I really want to with you."


	14. Shower take 2 Gun's Perspective

They collapsed in a sticky heap on the bed still panting slightly. "Uhh... We are going to stick together if we stay like this!" Said Off. "Yeah," replied Gun "we're so gross Papi. Let's go shower together." He had literally just had an amazing orgasm but all he could think about was touching Papi again.  
"Ok my love, give me a minute to catch my breath then we can go." Gun felt his face go bright pink "Papppiiiii.... You can't stay things like that! It makes me shy!" He didn't know how it was possible after what they'd just done and said but hearing Papi speak that way just got to him. "Ohhh," Off replied, "so I can make you cum and tell you I love you but I can't call you my love? Ok how about baby? Or honey? Or sweetie?" Gun hid his face with his hands and giggled. "Pappppiii! Stop!!" Then he sat up and climbed off the bed. "Meet me in the bathroom when you can behave..." he called over his shoulder, walking naked to the bathroom and leaving Off with his pants around his knees and a rapidly cooling puddle of cum on his stomach. He wanted to look back to see if Off was checking him out as he walked away, but he decided to be mature and just keep walking. He headed straight to the bathroom, once the door was shut and the shower was on, Gun gave himself a moment to process what had happened. He and Papi had confessed their feelings to each other and then had amazing orgasms together and NOW they were going to share a shower! Gun was giddy with happiness and jumped up and down a little in celebration. Once steam had begun to fill the bathroom Gun stepped in the shower and waited for his Papi. He heard a Off enter the bathroom "Gun," he said knocking on the glass "can I come in?" Gun grinned at how shy Papi sounded and sort of wanted to make him wait a while but he was far to eager to have him close again so he opened the door and pulled him in "Papi! Why do you still have shorts on silly?" Gun laughed and began to pull them down, taking in the sight of Off as he did. "Well if someone hadn't pulled me in I could have taken them off outside the shower!" Responded Off. Gun was pretending not to listen, instead he soaped his hands up and began rubbing them all over Off's chest. "Remember when we had to film like this Papi? I had to keep thinking about my grandma to stop me getting hard. But now if I do get hard it's ok isn't it?" Off laughed at this. "I remember that day very well. Everyone was making fun of my tiny nipples!" Gun chuckled "I think your tiny nipples are perfect Papi..." replied Gun cheekily, he loved everything about his Papi. "Hey, at least the most important part isn't tiny..." joked Off. Gun looked up at Off with a mischievous gleam in his eye. "I didn't get the chance to see properly before Papi... I think I might need to check again just to be sure..." As he was speaking his soapy hands began working slowly down Off's chest towards his stomach and groin, he was only going to tease Papi but he didn't need to know that. Gun watched as Off's nipples began to harden and as he got closer to his groin his dick gave a small twitch. Gun was enjoying himself so much he forgot the whole teasing thing and gently stroked Off's dick. "Fuck, kid! I'm not as young as you! I need more time to recover!" Gun stopped his hands and moved them back up Off's body feeling slightly guilty "Ok old lion," he joked, pinching Off's tummy. "Oiii!" Squeaked Off "Less of the old! I'm only 2 years older than you shorty!" Off pulled Gun into his arms and kissed him. "Turn around for me?" He asked sweetly. Gun knew that voice Papi was going to do something naughty. Gun did as he was asked and Off began to rub the suds on Gun's shoulders before sliding his hands down his chest pulling him closer so they were pressed together. He kissed Gun's neck and because he is so sensitive there he squealed and jumped in Off's arms. Off continued rubbing Gun's chest and nipples before letting his hands travel slowly towards Gun's crotch. Gun tipped his head back on to Off's shoulder and sighed contentedly. He wished Papi could touch him like this forever. His hands felt amazing and Gun was pretty sure he was getting hard again and feeling Off's erection pushing into his back had him fully hard in a matter of seconds . "So much for being too old, Papi..." Gun teased "I can feel you prodding my back."   
"It's the effect you have on me..." Off whispered. Gun shuddered at his words and Off continued to stroke him slowly. He could feel Off slowly thrusting against his back "I wish I could be inside you right now, he breathed in Gun's ear. "You're so hot like this..." "Papi..." Gun moaned breathlessly "can we? I mean do you really want to?"  
Off stopped moving "Of course I mean it. How could I not? You are hands down the sexiest person I've ever known." Gun turned to face Off and let the water wash away all the suds from their bodies "I've haven't done this with an actual person before Papi..." Gun admitted shyly, he'd had boyfriends before and they'd done stuff but they never went all the way. "But I really want to with you." He admitted.


	15. First Time Off's perspective

***SMUT AHEAD***

Off was shocked by Gun's confession but it did nothing to dampen his erection. "I'm new to all of this too," he admitted "I've never wanted anyone the way I want you, Gun." He kissed Gun again because he could then continued "Do you want to try?" Gun nodded with hooded eyes "Please Papi..." he answered shyly. Off switched off the shower and held Gun's hand guiding him out of the shower. He grabbed some towels and led them back to the bedroom. "We've already made a mess of your bed so I thought these would come in handy to dry us and help save any more mess..." he said wrapping Gun in a towel. "Papi, I can't believe this is real." Gun said. "I can't even tell you how many times I've fantasised about you and me like this but I never thought it would come true." He put his arms around Off's neck and kissed his cheek and then his mouth. They had both calmed down a little but were both still semi hard. They kissed long and slow until the fire in Off's loins was back. "Gun, I want you but I... I don't know how to do it. I've never done this with anyone." He felt so naïve admitting that to Gun but if he didn't he could get carried away and end up hurting Gun and Off couldn't live with that. Gun smiled and kissed him again "It's ok Papi," he looked coy "I'm a virgin but I like to play that way sometimes when I'm thinking of you so I know what to do..." Gun's cheeks were heating up again and Off could tell he was embarrassed "Gun, don't be embarrassed I've thought about you like that in the past too..." Off couldn't believe he'd said that out loud. He had cum with Gun's name on his lips quite a few times but he usually pretended like it had never happened. Gun smiled at him still blushing. "Sit on the bed Papi, I need to get myself ready and it might take a few minutes. I can go in the bathroom if you don't want to see..." he offered. "Please stay, the thought of you getting ready sounds hot and I need learn what to do anyway for next time." Gun face looked like his head was about to explode "Papppiiiii! Please don't say it like that." Off just smiled, kissed him again and sat on the bed. "Ok my love, I won't say another word if you promise to stay..." Gun opened the drawer next to his bed he pulled out a bottle of lube and lay down on the bed. Off watched him open the bottle and squeeze some onto his fingers. Off's erection had almost completely gone with nerves but watching Gun slide his hand past his erection and behind his balls, he found it slowly returning. He watched as Gun slowly swirled a finger around his hole. Off moved to the other end of the bed to get a better view. Gun had his his eyes closed as he slowly pushed his middle finger in as it sunk in slowly Gun let out a sigh. Off was transfixed watching Gun slowly slide his finger in and out of himself. When he removed his hand and grabbed the lube Off decided he didn't want to just watch any more. "I know I said I wouldn't speak any more but can I try and do it for you?" Gun's eyes flew open and he nodded. Off took the lube from him and coated his own fingers. "Just one finger for now Papi, your fingers are thicker than mine..." Off slowly circled Gun's hole just like he watched him do earlier, then slowly he pressed in one finger. Gun was so tight around his finger that Off seriously doubted his dick would ever fit in there, but even if he couldn't he was still enjoying seeing what this was doing to Gun. Gun had closed his eyes again and Off moved his finger slowly in and out getting slightly deeper with each thrust. As he pushed in up to his knuckle Gun moaned and precum dripped from his dick. "You can try two fingers now Papi..." Gun said sounding completely wrecked. "Fuck" said Off "You are so sexy Gun." He brought his finger out then slowly tried to push into Gun with two together. Gun was still really tight but Off could feel him relaxing slightly, just enough for him to get those 2 fingers in up to the first knuckle. Gun was panting but still hard. "Are you ok Gun? We can stop if you need to." Said Off as he pressed a kiss to the inside of Gun's thigh. "No Papi, don't stop just use more lube and go slow ok?" Off could see Gun shaking slightly but he knew him well enough to know that he knew his own mind and if he said he didn't want to stop then he wouldn't. Off grabbed the lube with his free hand and squeezed more onto the fingers that were still inside Gun. He continued gently moving the fingers in and out of Gun, stretching them slightly as he pushed in. He kept this up for a few minutes and soon he had both in to the second knuckle. "One more Papi, then I'll be ready..." said Gun. Off was having so much fun watching Gun fall apart because of his fingers that he had almost forgotten the end purpose. Almost. He was still a man after all. He poured more lube onto his hand and slowly pushed into Gun with 3 fingers. Gun winced and his erection all but disappeared. Off wanted this to be as much fun for Gun as it was for him so as he continued to work his fingers in slowly, he began kissing and sucking Gun's thigh. He realised absently that this was the closest he'd ever been to another mans dick. He could smell Gun's arousal and before he thought too much about anything the gently licked a stripe along his cock. Some how he still had enough brain power to keep moving his fingers in Gun. Gun's erection was returning now and Off felt brave enough to lick it again. Gun moaned at this and clenched around Off's fingers, the head of Gun's dick was glistening with precum and Off just had to know that tasted like, so he gently sucked the tip into his mouth. "PAPPPIIIIII!" Gun screamed and it sounded like a demand and a curse at the same time. Off released Gun's dick and muttered an apology. "Fuck Papi, I just don't want to cum til you're inside me. So please, get inside me NOW." Hearing Gun so far gone was turning Off on so much he wasn't sure how long he was going to last. He removed his fingers and poured a generous amount of lube all over his dick, hissing at the cold sensation. He lined himself up and slowly thrust forward. "Holy fuck this is the best feeling in the world..." thought Off but all that came out of his mouth was an animalistic grunt. Gun was slowly sucking him in and if he was to die right now Off would still be the happiest guy on the planet. Nothing had ever come close to this feeling. Not just the physical feeling but knowing that Gun loved and trusted him enough to be his first time it was indescribable. He finally managed to get his whole erection in, Gun's erection had flagged a little. "Is this too much?" Asked Off, praying Gun was ok. "No Papi, just you're so big. I just need you to be very slow..." Off leaned forward to kiss Gun and noticed he was sweating with the strain of not thrusting in hard like he wanted to. "I love you so much Gun." He whispered then slowly rolled his hips. He was going to cum any second but he wanted Gun to cum too. He continued rolling his hips slowly til he felt the head of his dick bump against something inside Gun. When he hit it, Gun screamed his name and came all over him. While Gun was cumming he was squeezing Off's dick inside him, milking Off's second orgasm of the day out of him and making him feel like he was going to die from the pleasure of it.


	16. First Time Gun's perspective

***SMUT AHEAD***

Gun waited patiently for Off's reply. Praying it wouldn't be a look of pity. "I'm new to all of this too," Off admitted "I've never wanted anyone the way I want you, Gun." He kissed Gun again then continued "Do you want to try?" Gun nodded feeling a mixture desire and embarrassment "Please Papi..." he answered shyly. Off switched off the shower and held Gun's hand guiding him out of the shower. He grabbed some towels and led them back to the bedroom. "We've already made a mess of your bed so I thought these would come in handy to dry us and help save any more mess..." he said wrapping Gun in a towel. "Papi, I can't believe this is real." Gun was still feeling nervous. "I can't even tell you how many times I've fantasised about you and me like this but I never thought it would come true." Gun could feel his cheeks heating up at the admission. He put his arms around Papi's neck and kissed his cheek and then his mouth. They had calmed down a little but were both still semi hard. They kissed long and slow and Gun thought he could do this forever. "Gun, I want you but I... I don't know how to do it. I've never done this with anyone." Gun knew that it couldn't have been easy for Papi to admit that and it filled Gun's heart with pride that he felt comfortable enough with Gun to admit something like that. Gun smiled and kissed him again "It's ok Papi," he looked coy "I'm a virgin but I like to play that way sometimes when I'm thinking of you so I know what to do..." Gun's cheeks were heating up again, he knew he was safe to talk about this with Papi but it still made him shy. "Gun, don't be embarrassed I've thought about you like that in the past..." Gun couldn't believe what he was hearing. That one sentence was going to be in his mind for a long time, a shiver ran down his spine just thinking about Papi that way. "Sit on the bed Papi, I need to get myself ready and it might take a few minutes. I can go in the bathroom if you don't want to see..." he offered he knew some people could be squeamish about stuff like this. He hoped Papi wouldn't be but he had to offer. "Please stay, the thought of you getting ready sounds hot and I need learn what to do anyway for next time." Gun never in a million years expected Papi to say that, he was shook to his core. "Papppiiiii! Please don't say it like that." Off just smiled, kissed him again and sat on the bed. "Ok my love, I won't say another word if you promise to stay..." Gun couldn't lie, hearing the term of endearment from Off made his heart swell. Gun opened the drawer next to his bed he pulled out a bottle of lube, he decided to leave his toys where they were so he didn't scare Papi. He lay down on the bed and tried to slow his breathing. He opened the bottle and poured some out onto his fingers. He slowly swirled a finger around his hole enjoying the sensation, it had been a while since he'd done this. He noticed that Off had moved to the other end of the bed, he thought about Papi watching him and his eyes closed as he slowly pushed his middle finger in. As it sunk in slowly Gun let out a breath trying his hardest to relax. He managed to get one finger in and was working it slowly in and out, pretending it was Off doing this to him. He removed his finger to get more lube, he wanted to sneak a peak at Off but he was too shy. "I know I said I wouldn't speak any more but can I try and do it for you?" Gun's eyes flew open and he nodded, he couldn't believe his fantasy was about to come true! Off took the lube from him and coated his fingers. "Just one finger for now Papi, your fingers are thicker than mine..." Gun felt Off slowly circle his hole. he slowly pressed in one finger, Papi's fingers were so much bigger than his own. Gun had closed his eyes again and focused in the feeling of Off moving his finger slowly in and out. He was getting slightly deeper with each thrust. As he pushed in up to his knuckle Gun moaned and he felt precum drip from his dick. "You can try two fingers now Papi..." Gun said sounding completely wrecked. "Fuck" said Off "You are so sexy Gun." By the time Off had 2 fingers in him Gun was panting but still hard. "Are you ok Gun? We can stop if you need to." Said Off as he pressed a kiss to the inside of Gun's thigh. "No Papi, don't stop just use more lube and go slow ok?" Gun was shaking with excitement, he loved the feeling of being stretched. Off grabbed the lube with his free hand and squeezed more onto the fingers that were still inside Gun. He continued gently moving the fingers in and out of Gun, stretching them slightly as he pushed in. He kept this up for a few minutes and soon he had both in to the second knuckle. "One more Papi, then I'll be ready..." said Gun, this was going to be the most he had ever taken and he would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous. Off poured more lube onto his hand and slowly pushed into Gun with 3 fingers. Gun winced and his erection all but disappeared this was more pain than pleasure. Gun was starting to wonder if he'd be able to take Papi if was struggling with 3 fingers . Then Off began kissing and sucking Gun's thigh and this helped to distract Gun a little. He could feel Off's breath getting closer and closer to his dick. Off gently licked a stripe along his cock while he continued with his fingers. Gun's erection was returning now and Off licked it again. Gun moaned at this and clenched around Off's fingers, the sensation was amazing. Then Off sucked the tip into his mouth and Gun saw stars "PAPPPIIIIII!" Gun screamed. Off released Gun's dick and muttered an apology. "Fuck Papi, I just don't want to cum til you're inside me. So please, get inside me NOW." Gun knew he sounded desperate but he didn't care. He had wanted this for so long. off lined himself up and slowly thrust forward. Off made an animalistic grunt as he did so. Gun could feel him slowly sinking into him. It burned but not in a bad way. Nothing had ever come close to this feeling. Not just the physical feeling but knowing that he and Papi were connected in a way neither had been before. When Papi was all the way inherently asked "Is this too much?" Gun answered "No Papi, just you're so big. I just need you to be very slow..." Off leaned forward and kissed him "I love you so much Gun." He whispered. He was rolling his hips slowly until Gun felt him hit his prostate. When Off hit it, Gun screamed his name and came all over him. He was so overwhelmed by his orgasm that he almost missed his Papi cumming inside him but that hot feeling inside him caused a new wave of pleasure that almost caused him to black out.


	17. A New Day: Off's perspective

Off had collapsed on top of Gun and the two of them had passed out. If it wasn't for the annoying ringing and pinging phone Off would still be asleep. There was dried cum pretty much all over his body and he had to basically peel himself from Gun to get out of bed. To say he was pissed at who ever was calling was an understatement. "What?" He said into the phone, not bothering to check the caller ID. It was Mook. Of fucking course it was. "So you fucked him then? I knew he'd turn you gay eventually, that's why I tried to stop you spending so much time with him..." Now if Off hadn't had 2 of the best orgasms of his entire life in the past 24 hours, his brain would have been functioning enough to stop her there but he had so it wasn't. "...Just get it out of your system, get tested then be prepared to make it up to me. I'm thinking Gucci, no wait that slut loves that brand. I'll have LV instead. Oh actually..." before she could continue on her rant Off's brain finally pinged back on line. "Shut the fuck up Mook. First of all Gun is the furthest thing from a slut as you can get. Secondly, I am in love with him and that will NEVER be out of my system and finally we are OVER so my personal life is none of your concern. Now delete my number and go to hell..." he ended the call and blocked her number. He turned back towards the bedroom and two things happened at once. He almost walked straight into Gun and simultaneously realised they were both naked. Gun threw his arms around Off's neck and kissed him hard. Off pulled away slightly after a minute "Not that I'm complaining my love, but what was that for?" Gun's eyes were filled with tears. "I heard it all Papi. I know you told me you loved me and I wanted to believe you because I love you so much. But I know you've never been in love with a man before and I was scared that you'd wake up and change your mind. Or r,, uld feel himself smiling into the kiss. "I don't think, I've ever been in love with anyone before you Gun. Nothing in my whole life has felt this right." Off tried to put all of his emotions into what he was saying, but to make sure he fully got his point across he kissed Gun like his life depended on it. When they were both slightly breathless they pulled away enough to get some air. "Now how about we shower AGAIN and then go out for food? I am starving!" Gun was smiling from ear to ear. "Ok Papi, that sounds amazing." Off could honestly say this was the happiest he had ever been and he was pretty sure Gun felt the same way too.


	18. A New Day: Gun's perspective

Off had collapsed on top of Gun and the two of them had passed out. It was the beat sleep Gun had ever had. So when he woke up alone he had a little freak out wondering if Off had changed his mind or if it was all a dream. The dries cum all over him and the slight discomfort he was feeling, makes the second option to be less likely. Gun noticed a ringing phone and decided to follow the sound. Gun almost made it to the kitchen when he heard Off shouting "What?" Papi seemed to be in a bad mood but after the abrupt answer all Gun could hear was indistinct chatter from who ever was on the other end of the phone. Gun prayed Papi's bad mood wasn't because of him. After a minute or so Off shouted "Shut the fuck up Mook. First of all Gun is the furthest thing from a slut as you can get. Secondly, I am in love with him and that will NEVER be out of my system and finally we are OVER so my personal life is none of your concern. Now delete my number and go to hell..." Gun's heart did a somersault in his chest. Papi really loved him! And not just in secret, he broke up with his girlfriend and told her he loved him!! Gun was over come with emotion and rushed towards Off just as Off turned towards him. They almost collided and Gun threw his arms around Off's neck and kissed him hard. Off pulled away slightly after a minute "Not that I'm complaining my love, but what was that for?" Gun felt like he was going to cry he was so happy "I heard it all Papi. I know you told me you loved me and I wanted to believe you because I love you so much. But I know you've never been in love with a man before and I was scared that you'd wake up and change your mind. Or...." It was then Off interrupted him "I don't think, I've ever been in love with anyone before you Gun. Nothing in my whole life has felt this right." Gun knew Papi meant every word he had said and he wanted him to know that he felt the same. Off kissed Gun deeply and Gun responded in kind. When they were both slightly breathless they pulled away enough to get some air. "Now how about we shower AGAIN and then go out for food? I am starving!" Gun knew he was smiling from ear to ear. "Ok Papi, that sounds amazing." Gun couldn't believe how happy he was to be in love with Papi and to have that love returned.


	19. First Date

Miraculously they managed to shower in only half an hour. There was some groping and kissing of course, but they managed to control themselves enough to leave the shower without another orgasm. They even got dressed with barely any interruption, if Gun hadn't looked so sexy putting his top over his head then there wouldn't have been any issues at all. Off was proud of the fact he controlled himself enough to just leave one hickey on Gun's chest. He would have liked nothing more than to cover him head to toe in hickeys so everyone knew that Gun was his. They stripped and changed the bed, grabbed their phones and keys and headed out the door. They drove to Gun's favourite restaurant and held hands walking in. Off's brain was going slightly off the rails. It was like he had forgotten how to act around Gun when they were in public. He found himself wanting to hug and kiss him constantly even though they were surrounded by people. This was their first date as a couple and Off didn't want to mess it up. They sat facing each other as they usually did. "I like sitting this way Papi, so I can see your beautiful face." Gun had told him shyly and Off had honest to goodness blushed. He was pretty sure even his ears were red. Off spied a few fans snapping photos but he was used it so he just continued eating and chatting with Gun. They talked about up coming work and plans they had to travel for fun. Off was playfully nudging Gun's foor with his own, smiling when Gun started to play back. They had finished eating so Off leaned over the table and held Gun's hand. Gun began to look a bit uncomfortable so Off let go of his hand "Are you ok Gun? Am I making you uncomfortable? If I am I'm sorry, I'll stop! I just love touching you..."  
Gun leaned closer so he could whisper "I just didn't know if you wanted people to know we were together or not. I mean I know you told Mook but I know there are a few of our fans here and if they see you holding my hand it'll be all over Twitter and Instagram in seconds." Gun's voice was getting slightly louder the longer he spoke. "Plus the more you touch me the more I want to touch you and kiss you but we're in public and I remember how you used to hate me hugging you in public so I'm trying to be good and this is so hard! Like are we dating? Is this a date? I know we love each other but are we boyfriends? Uhhh Papi! Why does this have to be so complicated?" Off tried hard not to laugh but it was almost impossible when Gun was pouring and looking so adorable. "Are you happy for everyone to know we're dating Gun?" Off asked.  
"Of course I am! I'd be proud to let people know I'm your boyfriend!" Gun looked so serious that Off had to kiss him. He heard a shriek coming from one of their fans so he ended the kiss and stood up "Ok, so I'm guessing we have some Babiis in here? Well congratulations you are the first to hear the news that OffGun is real! Feel free to tell who ever you like. This sexy man is mine! I love Gun with all my heart and for some crazy reason he loves me back so for as long as he will have me OffGun is real. We'll be doing an official statement at some point but for now, thanks for your support and we love you all!" Before the fans could respond Off grabbed Gun's hand and lead him out of the restaurant, into the car and started diving back to Gun's place. His heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest. Off has never gone public like this before, sure he had mentioned he had a girlfriend in interviews and stuff but he'd never declared his love to a restaurant full of people. Both of their phone's had being going crazy since they left the restaurant but they were ignoring them. Gun was driving and Off kept stealing glances at him. "Was that too much?" He asked timidly. Gun didn't take his eyes off the road. "Papi, that was the most amazing thing anyone has ever said about me. All I can think about is ripping off your clothes and kissing you all over. So I can't look at you right now or we will ended up getting arrested for public indecency..." Off was pretty sure his jaw had hit the floor hearing Gun talk that way. "Well drive quickly so we can do that in private." And that was just what Gun did.


	20. First Date: Gun's perspective

Gun was surprised how quickly they managed to get showered. Even though he couldn't stop himself touching and kissing Papi they were still out in less than an hour. Gun thought getting dressed would be even easier, they were putting clothes on not taking them off after all. He was wrong. He had been pulling on his top when Off had pinned him to the wall and left a hickey on Gun's chest. Gun wished Off would have done it on his neck so that Gun would have visual proof he belonged to Papi. They stripped and changed the bed with minimal fuss, grabbed their phones and keys and headed out the door. Gun drove and Papi chose to go to Gun's favourite restaurant and held hands walking in. Gun knew that Off hadn't said so, but he was pretty sure this was a date. I mean, they were going together and Papi was holding his hand... But he didn't want to assume anything. They sat facing each other as they usually did. "I like sitting this way Papi, so I can see your beautiful face." Gun had told Off. He was pretty sure he'd said this before but Papi's reaction was different. A blush had spread from his cheeks to his ears. Gun loved how easily the conversation flowed between them. They talked about up coming work and plans they had to travel for fun. Off was playfully nudging Gun's foot so Gun played back. He wished they were only people here but he thought he'd spied a few Babiis taking photos on their phones. They had finished eating when Off leaned over the table and held Gun's hand. Gun tried to enjoy the moment, he had wanted to be like this with Papi for so long but what if Papi didn't realise what he was doing and someone saw them. Gun's mind was racing.  
"Are you ok Gun? Am I making you uncomfortable? If I am I'm sorry, I'll stop! I just love touching you..." Off said   
Gun leaned closer so he could whisper "I just didn't know if you wanted people to know we were together or not. I mean I know you told Mook but I know there are a few of our fans here and if they see you holding my hand it'll be all over Twitter and Instagram in seconds." Gun was starting to feel embarrassed but he continued "Plus the more you touch me the more I want to touch you and kiss you but we're in public and I remember how you used to hate me hugging you in public so I'm trying to be good and this is so hard! Like are we dating? Is this a date? I know we love each other but are we boyfriends? Uhhh Papi! Why does this have to be so complicated?" Off looked like he was going to laugh, if he did Gun was pretty sure he would completely lose the plot. He didn't laugh thank God but asked "Are you happy for everyone to know we're dating Gun?"   
"Of course I am! I'd be proud to let people know I'm your boyfriend!" Gun answered. How could Papi even ask that? Gun was about to say more when Papi leaned over the table and kissed him. He heard a shriek, then Off ended the kiss and stood up "Ok, so I'm guessing we have some Babiis in here? Well congratulations you are the first to hear the news that OffGun is real! Feel free to tell who ever you like. This sexy man is mine! I love Gun with all my heart and for some crazy reason he loves me back so for as long as he will have me OffGun is real. We'll be doing an official statement at some point but for now, thanks for your support and we love you all!" Gun was in shock. Had Papi really just said all of that in front of an entire restaurant? Holy shit that was hot. Gun wanted to show everyone just how much they belonged to each other. But before he could do anything Off grabbed Gun's hand and lead him out of the restaurant, into the car and started diving back to Gun's place. His heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest. Gun was pretty sure he was getting hard and wanted to touch Off so bad. He couldn't even look at Papi or he'd probably cause a crash. Both of their phone's had being going crazy since they left the restaurant but they were ignoring them. Gun was focusing on driving when Off asked "Was that too much?" Gun didn't take his eyes off the road. "Papi, that was the most amazing thing anyone has ever said about me. All I can think about is ripping off your clothes and kissing you all over. So I can't look at you right now or we will ended up getting arrested for public indecency..." Gun hoped he wasn't being too forward but everythinghe said was true. "Well drive quickly so we can do that in private." Off replied so Gun did just that.


	21. Taking Their Time: Off's Perspective

In Off's opinion the drive to the house had taken far too long. Even though Gun was driving as fast as he could, every second Off wasn't touching him was a second too long. The car had barely stopped and they were running to the house. Gun almost dropped the keys so Off helped him open the door. As soon as they were inside with the door closed behind them, they were all over each other. Off pinned Gun to the door and kissed him hard. Off put his hands on Gun's hips and lifted him off the floor, Gun wrapped his legs around Off and they continued kissing until Off decided there needed to be less clothes between them. He carried Gun to the bedroom and flopped down so Gun was on top of him. They were both breathing heavily but that didn't stop them kissing. Gun was grinding down on top of Off and the friction was almost perfect but Off knew something that could make it better. He sat up, keeping Gun in his lap and quickly took off his own shirt. Unfortunately this meant he had to stop kissing Gun for 2 seconds which was not ok so he began kissing him again. Then Gun broke away and started to remove his top. Seeing all that bare skin was too tempting so Off began to kiss and nip Gun all over his chest and neck. "Ahhhh Papi..." moaned Gun, he tilted his head giving Off better access to his neck. He went to give him another hickey but thought it would be better to make sure Gun was ok with it first. "Gun," he said kissing his neck "can I mark you here?" Off nipped him gently "If you don't want me to I won't.." Gun pulled his head closer to his neck and sighed "Do it Papi! I want everyone to know I'm yours..." Off wasted no time and sucked a bruise onto his skin before capturing Gun's plump lips for another kiss. They were both hard in the pants and the friction was beginning to edge on painful. Without stopping their kiss Off started to undo Gun's pants, Gun must have had a similar idea as his hands found their way to Off's zipper. They both had a bit more space now their pants were undone but there was no way around it, they had to stop kissing to get their pants off. Off stopped kissing Gun "Pants off now. Then more kissing?" Well that wasn't the most eloquent thing to have come out of his mouth but to be fair 90% of his blood was now filling his dick. Gun nodded in response, jumped up and was naked in the blink of an eye. Off's brain blew a fuse at the visual of a very naked, very hard Gun so for a few seconds he just sat there opening and closing his mouth like a goldfish. Luckily for him Gun was apparently functioning better than he was and he pushed Off back onto the bed and pulled of his pants for him. Off wasn't sure if it was the lack of blood to his brain or if was because he suddenly realised how precious Gun was but all the rush just left him. He was still staring at Gun "Come here." He said patting the bed. Gun climbed on next to him and they lay facing each other. Off kissed Gun gently. "I can't believe I get to have this you know?" Off said "I'm sorry I was too stupid to work out my feelings sooner. We could have been doing this for years already!" Gun laughed "Well shut up and let's do it now! Retorted Gun. Now it was Off's turn to laugh. They began kissing again, slowly at first just exploring each others mouths and letting their hands roam over where ever they wanted. Off wanted to know every single inch of Gun, wanted to know where he was ticklish, wanted to know which parts to kiss or suck to make him moan, wanted to learn it so perfectly he could do it all with his eyes closed. When their erections occasionally bumped together, making them gasp and moan Off decided to speed things up a little. He moved from kissing Gun's mouth to his cheek, to his neck. He nipped another hickey to the opposite side and moved lower to Gun's collarbone. He was about to roll them so he was on top of Gun but Gun had other ideas, he pushed Off on to his back and straddled  
him. Gun slowly worked his way Off's body kissing every inch as he moved. "I've wanted to do this for so long Papi, you got to do it to me but I never got the chance to do it back." While he was talking and kissing him, Gun kept looking up at Off. Gun was going to give him a blow job. Off did not know what to do or say so he just kept watching. Gun kissed his hip then sucked a hickey. "People need to know you're mine too Papi..." Off decided that possessive Gun was freaking awesome. "...Now I'm going to make you forget anyone who has ever done this to you before." Gun was not kidding. He worked Off's shaft and balls with his hands while letting his full luscious lips slowly slide over the head of Off's dick. While doing all this he still managed to look up at Off. Off was fighting to keep his eyes open. This was hands down the hottest thing Off had ever witnessed, in fact he may never be able to look at Gun's lips again without getting hard. Gun sucked the tip into his mouth and swirled his tongue around, Off lost the battle to keep his eyes open. Gun began slowly moving up and down Off's cock using his hands and mouth. He was overwhelmed by the dual sensation of Gun's mouth and hands. Just when Off thought he knew what move was going to be made next, Gun threw him completely by going down on him so far Off could feel his dick hit the back of Gun's throat. He tried to warn Gun he was going to cum but at that exact moment Gun swallowed around him. All that he managed to scream was "Guuuuuuunnnnnnnn" as he came hard right down Gun's throat. Once he regained some form of consciousness, Off sat up to make sure Gun was ok only to find him licking his lips while stroking his dick. "My turn..." said Off, trying to sound less fucked out than he actually was, the past few days he'd had more orgasms than he'd had in the past month, but he would be damned if he wasn't going to reciprocate. "I'm so close Papi, please make me cum!" Off sat up futher and flipped their positions so he was on top of Gun. He nipped his way down Gun's body, licking and kissing any parts he could reach. Gun was already leaking all over himself and Off could feel his mouth watering at the thought of tasting him again. He knew he couldn't be as good as Gun was at this but he was going to try his hardest. He kissed the base of Gun's dick then slowly licked him all the way to the tip, tasting his saltiness as he did. The he put his lips over the tip and took in as much of Gun as he could. "Papi, I'm gonna... cuuuummm" Gun screamed. Off wanted to do for Gun what Gun had done for him so he tried to swallow as much of the cum as he could. However he greatly underestimated the sheer volume Gun produced so after the second spurt he found his mouth filling up by the forth it was dripping down his chin and he had to pull off. Gun was still moaning and shaking with his eyes closed so luckily he didn't see Off wipe his face on the bed sheet. "Uhhh..." Off said as he lay down next to Gun "we always end up so sticky. But it's always so worth it..." He cuddled in to Gun and pulled the sheet over them. "Sleep now clean up later?" He asked. Gun "Mmmmhmmmm'ed" in response so Off hugged him close, closed his eyes and let himself drift off.


	22. Taking Their Time: Gun's Perspective

Gun was driving as fast as he could but it didn't feel fast enough. All he could think about was getting Papi naked and blowing his mind. The car had barely stopped and they were running to the house. Gun almost dropped the keys because his hands were shaking so bad so Off helped him open the door. As soon as they were inside with the door closed behind them, they were all over each other. Off pinned him to the door and kissed him hard. Once he felt Off gripping his hips, Gun wrapped his legs around him. They continued kissing and Gun decided he would quite like to stay like this forever but Off decided to carry him to the bedroom and flopped down so Gun was on top of him. Then he decided being in Papi's lap was even better. They were both breathing heavily but that didn't stop them kissing. Gun was grinding down on top of Off as they kissed, Papi always managed to turn him into a horny teenager. Off sat up, keeping Gun in his lap and took off his own shirt breaking their kiss. Then Gun pulled away and started to remove his top. "Ahhhh Papi..." he moaned, then tilted his head giving Off better access to his neck. "Gun," Off said kissing his neck "can I mark you here?" Off nipped him gently "If you don't want me to I won't.." Gun pulled Off's head closer to his neck and sighed "Do it Papi! I want everyone to know I'm yours..." As Off sucked the bruise to his neck Gun moaned again, he felt Papi undoing his pants and decided to help with his. They both had a bit more space now their pants were undone but Gun needed to fell every bit of Off he just didn'twant to stop kissing him to make it happen. Off must have read his mind as he stopped kissing Gun "Pants off now. Then more kissing?" Gun nodded in response, jumped up and was naked in the blink of an eye. Gun glimpsed at Off and noticed he had just frozen staring at him. Gun was apparently functioning better than him so he pushed Off back onto the bed and pulled of his pants for him. Off was still staring as Gun was climbing back on the bed "Come here." He said patting the bed. Gun moved next to him and they lay facing each other. Gun was overwhelmed with how much he loved Off, he still didn't get how he could be this lucky. Then Off kissed Gun gently. "I can't believe I get to have this you know?" Off said "I'm sorry I was too stupid to work out my feelings sooner. We could have been doing this for years already!" Gun laughed "Well shut up and let's do it now! He retorted. They began kissing again, slowly at first just exploring each others mouths and letting their hands roam over where ever they wanted. Gun was in heaven with all the touches and kisses they were having but there was something he really wanted. Something he had done before with other partners and Papi had done to him. Off moved from kissing Gun's mouth to his cheek, to his neck. He nipped another hickey to the opposite side and moved lower to Gun's collarbone. Gun was really enjoying himself but he needed to get Off's dick in his mouth. NOW. He pushed Off on to his back and straddled him. Gun slowly worked his way down Off's body kissing every inch as he moved. "I've wanted to do this for so long Papi, you got to do it to me but I never got the chance to do it back." While he was talking and kissing him, he kept looking up at Off. Gun couldn't wait to blow his mind. Gun kissed his hip then sucked a hickey. "People need to know you're mine too Papi..." Gun said feeling possessive "...Now I'm going to make you forget anyone who has ever done this to you before." Gun was not messing around, he pulled out every special trick he had ever learned. While doing all that he still managed to look up at Off. Gun sucked the tip into his mouth and swirled his tongue around. Gun began slowly moving up and down Off's cock using his hands and mouth, building up a steady rhythm. When he felt Off was really getting into it, Gun went down on him so far he could feel Off's dick hit the back of his throat. He could feel that Off was about to cum so he swallowed around him. Papi screamed his name as he came hard right down his throat. Gun swallowed every drop and say up feeling quite smug but also achingly hard so he began slowly stroking himself. A few minutes later Off sat up. "My turn..." said Off, he sounded so sexy Gun almost came from hearing that gravely voice. "I'm so close Papi, please make me cum!" Gun begged. Off sat up futher and flipped their positions so he was on top of Gun. He nipped his way down Gun's body, licking and kissing any parts he could reach. Gun was already leaking all over himself and knew that he wouldn't last long. Off kissed the base of his dick then slowly licked him all the way to the tip. Then he put his lips over the tip and took in as much of Gun as he could. "Papi, I'm gonna... cuuuummm" Gun screamed, hoping he'd given Papi enough warning time to pull away. He felt himself cumming in Off's mouth before he pulled off leaving Gun moaning and shaking with his eyes closed. "Uhhh..." Off said as he lay down next to Gun "we always end up so sticky. But it's always so worth it..." He cuddled in to Gun and pulled the sheet over them. "Sleep now clean up later?" He asked. Gun "Mmmmhmmmm'ed" in response so Off hugged him close, closed his eyes and let himself drift off.


	23. Back to Reality: Off's Perspective

Off was woken by a beam of light streaming through the blinds. If he could wake up this way every day he'd be a happy man. In his arms was a tiny snoring Gun and Off wished they could stay this way forever, just the two of them naked in bed. He put his head into Gun's hair and breathed in wondering how he could still smell so good after what they got up before they passed out. Gun stirred in his arms "Mmmmm, morning Papi, we have to go to the office today..." Gun said sounding like he was still mostly asleep. Then he sat bolt upright "Papi! We told those Babiis! Now everyone will know!" Gun flopped down on top of Off dramatically. "Are you regretting telling people Gun?" He asked seriously. He was wondering if Gun was regretting being together. "Don't be silly Papi! I just meant I can't believe we did something so huge and I was too busy being horny to even remember til just now" All of this was said while Gun was still lounging all over Off. "I'm glad I'm a good distraction..." joked Off. "Come on let's go get ready, we should probably check our phones too." After the showered, dressed and ate breakfast they finally got around to checking their phones. Off had over 300 missed calls plus a tonne of messages. "Uh this is going to be a ball ache." He thought. "Maybe I can persuade Gun to just run away with me instead of dealing with other people..." his thoughts were interrupted by Gun "Papi! Stop just staring at your phone and do something! I've already messaged Mae and Jennie because they have been going crazy all night! You need to speak to Tay I bet my pet is having a breakdown as we speak!"  
"Why do have to be so sexy when you're bossy? Now all I want to do is to drag you back to bed." Off was mostly joking but he was kind of hoping Gun would agree then he could put off reality for a while longer. "Papi!" Gun sounded completely done with Off's shit. Can't blame a guy for trying though..."Nothing like that is going to happen until we've got all this sorted out. I've got over 1000 notifications on Instagram alone, I'm too scared to check twitter AND we still need to work out what our official statement is going to be...." Gun was interrupted by his phone "Hello Mae, yes I know, I should have told you....No it hasn't been going on for long. What do you mean you don't believe me?!" Gun stormed out of the room to continue his conversation. Just as he left the room Off's phone buzzed. It was Tay, Off took a deep breath "Hey Tay, what's up?" He had barely finished his sentence when Tay began yelling "What's up? What's FUCKING UP? Are you kidding me right now. Social media is going crazy over your little stunt with Gun in that restaurant! How do you think Mook is going to feel about all this? Fuck her actually, do you realise that my pet is actually in love with you? Do you have any idea how badly this will hurt him when you say it's all a fucking joke? You can be such an asshole Off! What the hell is wrong with you?" Off was silent for a few seconds deciding if he wanted to scream back at Tay or be nice to him because he was looking out for Gun. "Listen you idiot!" Off began angrily "Who said it was a joke? I am in love with Gun and me and Mook are over. So you need to calm the fuck down... Having said that it makes me happy that you're looking out for my Gun so i won't punch you next time i see you ok?" Judging from his silence Tay was not expecting that reply. "I fucking knew it!" He said "I knew you'd changed and being on your show I thought something was going on. I never thought you'd have the balls to admit you had feelings for him though, you're so emotionally repressed it's not even funny..." Tay was sounding way too amused for Off's likening "I can go back on the whole not punching you thing Tay. Just because your my best friend and some of what your saying is true does not mean I will not kick your ass." Tay laughed down the phone "As if my pet would let you hurt me." He said sounding cocky and Off could not have that. "Well seeing as I have given your pet more orgasms than anyone else in the world I wouldn't be so sure on what he would let me do..." Just as the words left his mouth he noticed Gun had walked back into the room "Fuck, Tay I have to go." He said and ended the call. "Sooooo, how much of that did you hear?" Off asked hopefully he was trying to read Gun's face but he was such a good actor it was impossible. Gun walked slowly towards him. "So you think just because you made me cum you'll get a free pass?" Gun's eyes where gleaming and Off was equal parts terrified and aroused. Gun was so close now Off could feel his breath on his mouth, he could also feel a growing erection in his pants and that was something he needed to explore with Gun at a later date. Off took a breath and prepared to apologise his ass off but before he could speak Gun burst out laughing spraying saliva in his face. "Oiiii Papi! Your face was amazing..." Gun was struggling to speak because he was laughing so hard. "...I'm sorry I just couldn't resist." Off wiped the saliva of his face and began laughing with Gun. "Oh you got me so good! But this reminds me of the first time we filmed a kiss. Remember you laughed and sprayed me just like this?" Gun wiped tears from his eyes. "Oh how could I forget?" Gun replied "I was so nervous about kissing the sexiest man I'd ever seen that as soon as I got close to you I couldn't help but laugh." This made Off grin "So I'm the sexiest man you've ever seen?" He asked cheekily. "I never said that!" Said Gun turning a beautiful shade of red. "YOU LITERALLY JUST SAID THAT!" Off shouted with a laugh. "Prove it..." said Gun then he grabbed Off and kissed him so soundly that the entire conversation was forgotten.


	24. Back to Reality: Gun's Perspective

Off was woken by a beam of light streaming through the blinds. If he could wake up this way every day he'd be a happy man. In his arms was a tiny snoring Gun and Off wished they could stay this way forever, just the two of them naked in bed. He put his head into Gun's hair and breathed in wondering how he could still smell so good after what they got up before they passed out. Gun stirred in his arms "Mmmmm, morning Papi, we have to go to the office today..." Gun said sounding like he was still mostly asleep. Then he sat bolt upright "Papi! We told those Babiis! Now everyone will know!" Gun flopped down on top of Off dramatically. "Are you regretting telling people Gun?" He asked seriously. He was wondering if Gun was regretting being together. "Don't be silly Papi! I just meant I can't believe we did something so huge and I was too busy being horny to even remember til just now" All of this was said while Gun was still lounging all over Off. "I'm glad I'm a good distraction..." joked Off. "Come on let's go get ready, we should probably check our phones too." After the showered, dressed and ate breakfast they finally got around to checking their phones. Off had over 300 missed calls plus a tonne of messages. "Uh this is going to be a ball ache." He thought. "Maybe I can persuade Gun to just run away with me instead of dealing with other people..." his thoughts were interrupted by Gun "Papi! Stop just staring at your phone and do something! I've already messaged Mae and Jennie because they have been going crazy all night! You need to speak to Tay I bet my pet is having a breakdown as we speak!"  
"Why do have to be so sexy when you're bossy? Now all I want to do is to drag you back to bed." Off was mostly joking but he was kind of hoping Gun would agree then he could put off reality for a while longer. "Papi!" Gun sounded completely done with Off's shit. Can't blame a guy for trying though..."Nothing like that is going to happen until we've got all this sorted out. I've got over 1000 notifications on Instagram alone, I'm too scared to check twitter AND we still need to work out what our official statement is going to be...." Gun was interrupted by his phone "Hello Mae, yes I know, I should have told you....No it hasn't been going on for long. What do you mean you don't believe me?!" Gun stormed out of the room to continue his conversation. Just as he left the room Off's phone buzzed. It was Tay, Off took a deep breath "Hey Tay, what's up?" He had barely finished his sentence when Tay began yelling "What's up? What's FUCKING UP? Are you kidding me right now. Social media is going crazy over your little stunt with Gun in that restaurant! How do you think Mook is going to feel about all this? Fuck her actually, do you realise that my pet is actually in love with you? Do you have any idea how badly this will hurt him when you say it's all a fucking joke? You can be such an asshole Off! What the hell is wrong with you?" Off was silent for a few seconds deciding if he wanted to scream back at Tay or be nice to him because he was looking out for Gun. "Listen you idiot!" Off began angrily "Who said it was a joke? I am in love with Gun and me and Mook are over. So you need to calm the fuck down... Having said that it makes me happy that you're looking out for my Gun so i won't punch you next time i see you ok?" Judging from his silence Tay was not expecting that reply. "I fucking knew it!" He said "I knew you'd changed and being on your show I thought something was going on. I never thought you'd have the balls to admit you had feelings for him though, you're so emotionally repressed it's not even funny..." Tay was sounding way too amused for Off's likening "I can go back on the whole not punching you thing Tay. Just because your my best friend and some of what your saying is true does not mean I will not kick your ass." Tay laughed down the phone "As if my pet would let you hurt me." He said sounding cocky and Off could not have that. "Well seeing as I have given your pet more orgasms than anyone else in the world I wouldn't be so sure on what he would let me do..." Just as the words left his mouth he noticed Gun had walked back into the room "Fuck, Tay I have to go." He said and ended the call. "Sooooo, how much of that did you hear?" Off asked hopefully he was trying to read Gun's face but he was such a good actor it was impossible. Gun walked slowly towards him. "So you think just because you made me cum you'll get a free pass?" Gun's eyes where gleaming and Off was equal parts terrified and aroused. Gun was so close now Off could feel his breath on his mouth, he could also feel a growing erection in his pants and that was something he needed to explore with Gun at a later date. Off took a breath and prepared to apologise his ass off but before he could speak Gun burst out laughing spraying saliva in his face. "Oiiii Papi! Your face was amazing..." Gun was struggling to speak because he was laughing so hard. "...I'm sorry I just couldn't resist." Off wiped the saliva of his face and began laughing with Gun. "Oh you got me so good! But this reminds me of the first time we filmed a kiss. Remember you laughed and sprayed me just like this?" Gun wiped tears from his eyes. "Oh how could I forget?" Gun replied "I was so nervous about kissing the sexiest man I'd ever seen that as soon as I got close to you I couldn't help but laugh." This made Off grin "So I'm the sexiest man you've ever seen?" He asked cheekily. "I never said that!" Said Gun turning a beautiful shade of red. "YOU LITERALLY JUST SAID THAT!" Off shouted with a laugh. "Prove it..." said Gun then he grabbed Off and kissed him so soundly that the entire conversation was forgotten.


	25. Another Day at the Office: Off's perspective

After kissing for not nearly long enough they headed to the car and drove to the gmmtv building. Off could tell Gun was nervous by the way he was tapping his fingers on the wheel. "You can't abandon me in there Papi! Ok?" Said Gun. It sounded to Off like Gun was a soldier preparing for battle and begging his buddy not to leave him. "Of course my love! You're stuck with me from now on." He tried to sooth Gun's nerves but apparently he said the wrong thing as Gun's face turned red and he whined "Pappppiiiiii, don't call me that in front of people! I'm too shy! I love when you call me it in private but not in front of our friends ok? They will tease us to death!" Off knew Gun was right so he said "I'll only call you my love when it's the two of us, I promise ok? But you have to still call me Papi. It would sound too weird if you called me Off now..." Gun agreed "It would be so weird!" They parked up and headed in to the building hand in hand. They passed a group of Babiis who were excited to see them and even more excited that they were holding hands. They smiled and posed for a few photos before saying good bye and heading in. They were in the lift alone so Off decided that Gun's lips needed to be kissed. He had just pulled away as the lift doors opened. He noticed that Gun's lips were looking a little read and wondered if his looked any better. They had barely stepped out of the lift when Off was whacked over the head with some rolled up papers. He turned to see who he was going to tell off when he say Mae."Did you defile my son you brute?" She shouted. Off was gobsmacked he knew Godji was protective of Gun but this was a whole new level. Before he could reply Gun said "Mom! Leave my boyfriend alone!" The busy office was suddenly very quiet and Gun slapped his hand over his mouth. "Yeah that's right, we're boyfriends. Any one got a problem?" It was quiet for for a bit longer then a few small laughs began, followed by shouts of "Finally!" and "It's about time!" Godji smiled sweetly then leaned in to Off and whispered "If you hurt my son, I'll break your legs. Got it?" Before turning to the rest of the office and saying "Ok everyone back to work!" Off forgot she could be scary sometimes, but this was a very good reminder. Gun was blushing after all the attention they'd gotten and Off had to admit his ears felt quite hot. But he knew he loved Gun and nothing would ever make him deny it. He grabbed Gun's hand and pulled him over to his desk. He sat on the chair and pulled Gun into his lap, he always loved being Gun's chair. They read through emails together and answered the important ones. When they had finished they decided to out their heads together and work out the official statement they were going to release.   
They decided to keep it simple, "To all of our fans, friends and family we would like to say sorry. We acted rashly by announcing our new relationship status at the restaurant. If we were more sensible we would have taken time to think it out better, but we are idiots in love so that didn't happen. We want you to know that this is very new to us and ask you to support us as you always have done. Thank you all Off and Gun"  
They posted it on every social media platform they were signed up to and emailed it to everyone they knew wouldn't see it on any of those. Off felt quite pleased with himself and decided he needed a reward. "Gun... You said this morning nothing could happen until we sorted things out..." he put on his best puppy dog face and continued "...Well everything is sorted now right?" Gun looked at him and his eyebrows shot up. "Papi! We're at work! We can't do stuff here!" He looked completely scandalised which Off thought was adorable. He whispered in Gun's ear "I meant we should go home but you've given me an idea. Follow me into the interview room in 2 minutes ok?" Off stood up bringing Gun with him. He placed a quick kiss on the top of his head then walked quickly out of the busy office and into the quiet corridor. Off had never done anything like this before but Gun brought out a naughty side to him that he never knew existed. By the time he got to the empty room he was already half hard. He waited for what seemed like an eternity before Gun came in the door.


	26. Another Day at the Office: Gun's perspective

They kissed for a little while then Gun tried to behave himself so they went to the GMMTV building. Gun didn't know if he was just horny because of their kisses or nervous about seeing all their friends and colleagues. "You can't abandon me in there Papi! Ok?" He told Off. Ok so he was definitely a little nervous. "Of course my love! You're stuck with me from now on." Off answered, which did nothing to calm him down "Pappppiiiiii, don't call me that in front of people! I'm too shy! I love when you call me it in private but not in front of our friends ok? They will tease us to death!" He could just imagine Jennie and Tay and pretty much all of their friends reactions.  
"I'll only call you my love when it's the two of us, I promise ok? But you have to still call me Papi. It would sound too weird if you called me Off now..." said Off which made Gun very happy, so of course he agreed "It would be so weird!" They parked up and headed in to the building hand in hand. Gun couldn't keep the smile off his face. He never thought he'd be able to be like this with his Papi but here they were. They passed a group of Babiis who were excited to see them and even more excited that they were holding hands. They smiled and posed for a few photos before saying good bye and heading in. They were in the lift alone and Gun's brain was unhelpfully supplying ideas of what they could get up to in a shirt space of time. It was as if Off had read his mind because he leaned over and kissed him. Thankfully he pulled away jus as the lift doors opened. Gun could only imagine what he looked like but he was glad to see Off was somewhat ruffled too. They had barely stepped out of the lift when Off was whacked over the head with some rolled up papers by Mae. "Did you defile my son you brute?" She shouted. Off stood their looking shocked to say the least and Gun thought he might actually die of embarrassment "Mom! Leave my boyfriend alone!" Gun slapped his hand over his mouth, did he really just shout that? Oh this was not how he had expected today to go. He hoped Off wasn't too embarrassed and was relieved when he said "Yeah that's right, we're boyfriends. Any one got a problem?" A few small laughs began, followed by shouts of "Finally!" and "It's about time!" Godji smiled sweetly then leaned in to Off and whispered something that Gun didn't catch but knowing his mom it was probably a threat. Then she turned to the rest of the office and saying "Ok everyone back to work!" Gun knew he was blushing but his Papi had just declared to the entire office that they were boyfriends so he thought a little blushing was allowed. Off grabbed Gun's hand and pulled him over to his desk. He sat on the chair and pulled Gun into his lap. It was something they always did before but now they were dating it gave Gun some very bad ideas about what they could be doing in this position. They read through emails together and answered the important ones. When they had finished they decided to out their heads together and work out the official statement they were going to release. They decided to keep it simple, "To all of our fans, friends and family,  
we would like to say sorry. We acted rashly by announcing our new relationship status at the restaurant. If we were more sensible we would have taken time to think it out better, but we are idiots in love so that didn't happen. We want you to know that this is very new to us and ask you to support us as you always have done. Thank you all  
Off and Gun"  
They posted it on every social media platform they were signed up to and emailed it to everyone they knew wouldn't see it on any of those. Gun was so glad they had sorted things out properly but he knew there would be a million notifications to deal with soon enough. Still now it was over and done with Gun wanted to run back home with Papi and get naked. Off interrupted his thoughts by saying "Gun... You said this morning nothing could happen until we sorted things out. Well everything is sorted now right?" Gun looked at him and his eyebrows shot up, ok Off had to be able to hear his thoughts. That was the only explanation. Still he had to at least try and pretend he wasn't a horny teenager so he said "Papi! We're at work! We can't do stuff here!" Gun totally thought he could be sensible and keep his hands off Papi until he whispered in Gun's ear "I meant we should go home but you've given me an idea. Follow me into the interview room in 2 minutes ok?" Off stood up bringing Gun with him. He placed a quick kiss on the top of his head then walked quickly out of the office. Gun knew he would follow Off to the ends of the Earth so he had to stop himself from sprinting straight after him now. He checked around the room to make sure no one was looking then slowly made his way out of the room. Gun could barely stop himself from running once he was in the corridor and it felt like an eternity until he opened the door and saw his Papi again.


	27. I Think We're Alone Now: Off's Perspective

He barely let Gun through the door before he was crowding him against a wall and kissing him like he hadn't seen him in weeks. "How have I been able to keep my hands off you for so long?" He said between kisses, he was mainly asking himself. Gun moaned and started kissing and licking his neck. "Papi, this is so naughty..." he sucked a hickey to Off's neck. Off was fully hard in his pants and as he pushed forward he felt that Gun was in the same condition. He knew they wouldn't have much time before they were discovered so he was going to make the most of every second. He kissed Gun again then lifted him up and carried him to the couch. "You know how crazy you make me Gun? God I wish I could be inside you." He kissed him passionately and ground their erections together. "Ahhh Papi, I want you so bad..." Gun sounded as desperate as Off felt. Off slid his hand down Gun's chest and just as he grabbed his dick through his pants the door opened. "HOLY SHIT WHAT THAT FUCK ARE YOU TWO DOING?" It was Tay. Off cursed himself for not locking the door, he was to busy getting his hands on Gun that he completely forgot. "What the fuck do you think we are doing Tay? GET OUT!" He screamed trying to hide the fact he was about to spontaneously combust from the embarrassment. "You've got 2 minutes then I'm calling a meeting and inviting EVERYONE here..." Tay walked out and closed the door behind him. "FUCKING COCK BLOCK!" Off shouted after him. He felt Gun shaking beneath him, if Tay had made his Gun cry he was getting punched. He looked down at Gun and saw tears in his eyes. Off was about to ask if he was ok when Gun burst out laughing "Oii Papi, I think we broke my pet. I can't believe we forgot to lock the door!" Soon Off was chuckling too, "Serves him right for being nosy." He said as he stood up. "Well he scared my erection away so at least I don't have to face him with a boner." Gun was still laughing "Mines gone too... Poor Tay!" "Poor fucking me!" He replied. Off opened the door and called Tay in. "What the hell guys?" He said as he walked in the room. "You're at work for fuck sake! Can't you keep your hands off each other for a few hours?" He said all this with a stupid grin on his face which made Off want to punch him and hug him at the same time. "Remember what I said on the phone earlier? I can still punch you Tay!" Gun was still giggling on the sofa but managed to say "Papi, leave my pet alone! He can't help being an annoying cock block..." before he laughed so hard he fell off the couch. Off went over and helped him up. "So come on you two, spill the tea. How long has this been going on and why have you been keeping it a secret?" Tay demanded. "Why is that any of your business Tay? You didn't tell us when you started dating Newwie. Hell you guys still haven't admitted it to anyone!" Off knew it was a low blow but he was frustrated and his friend was being an asshole. "FOR THE LAST TIME OFF, NEW AND I ARE NOT DATING! HE'S STRAIGHT..." Gun elbowed Off in the stomach telling him to shut up. "Ok, ok, I'm sorry Tay, I didn't mean it. I was just frustrated cos you interrupted us." Gun smiled up at him then spoke "Tay I swear it's only been 2 days. It's all still new to us, that's why we didn't tell anyone. I promise!" Tay looked puzzled for a second then said "2 days? So when you were wasted and texting me shit Off? Is that when you guys started dating?" Off cringed remembering what a state he'd been in that night. "Well not exactly then but, yeah sort of. Anyway, all that matters now is that we are a couple and I intend to keep him as long as I can. Now are you happy or do you want sordid details?" Tay flushed bright red. "No! Ew why would I want to hear about my best friend and my pet getting it on? Just try and keep it Puppy Honey level while you're in work ok? Imagine if it wasn't me who found you guys..."   
That felt like a bucket of cold water being dumped over Off, if it was Jennie she would probably record it and have it on Instagram in seconds. "Uhh, ok I get your point." Gun stood up "In that case, Papi we need to go home right now because I am not finished with you." Tay's eyes almost popped out of his head and Off just wiggled his eyebrows and shrugged. "See ya later Tay, we're going to get some alone time." He said as he slapped Tay in the shoulder and followed Gun out of the room.


	28. I Think We're Alone Now: Gun's Perspective

Gun hadn't even gotten through the door before Off was pushing him up against a wall and kissing him hard. Gun was very happy to say the least it have been torture keeping his hands to himself so now they were alone he didn't. "How have I been able to keep my hands off you for so long?" Off said between kisses. Gun moaned and started kissing and licking Papi's neck. "Papi, this is so naughty..." he said, the sucked a hickey to Off's neck. Off pushed forward and Gun felt his erection brush against his own. Gun wanted this so badly but he was nervous about getting caught. Off kissed Gun then lifted him up and carried him to the couch. "You know how crazy you make me Gun? God I wish I could be inside you." He kissed Gun passionately and ground their erections together again. "Ahhh Papi, I want you so bad..." Gun knew he sounded desperate but he didn't care. Off slid his hand down Gun's chest and just as he grabbed his dick through his pants the door opened. "HOLY SHIT WHAT THAT FUCK ARE YOU TWO DOING?" It was his pet. Gun was stuck between laughing and screaming. "What the fuck do you think we are doing Tay? GET OUT!" Screamed Off. "You've got 2 minutes then I'm calling a meeting and inviting EVERYONE here..." Tay walked out and closed the door behind him. "FUCKING COCK BLOCK!" Off shouted after him. Hearing Off shout that made Gun begin to laugh silently. When he made eye contact with Off, Gun burst out laughing "Oii Papi, I think we broke my pet. I can't believe we forgot to lock the door!" Soon Off was chuckling too, "Serves him right for being nosy." He said as he stood up. "Well he scared my erection away so at least I don't have to face him with a boner." Gun was still laughing "Mines gone too... Poor Tay!" He said feeling bad for his pet "Poor fucking me!" Replied Off, then he opened the door and called Tay in. "What the hell guys?" He said as he walked in the room. "You're at work for fuck sake! Can't you keep your hands off each other for a few hours?" He said all this with look on his face that told Gun he clearly amused. "Remember what I said on the phone earlier? I can still punch you Tay!" Gun was still giggling on the sofa but managed to say "Papi, leave my pet alone! He can't help being an annoying cock block..." before he laughed so hard he fell off the couch. Off went over and helped him up. "So come on you two, spill the tea. How long has this been going on and why have you been keeping it a secret?" Tay demanded. "Why is that any of your business Tay? You didn't tell us when you started dating Newwie. Hell you guys still haven't admitted it to anyone!" Gun was not happy with Pspi for saying that. "FOR THE LAST TIME OFF, NEW AND I ARE NOT DATING! HE'S STRAIGHT..." Gun elbowed Off in the stomach telling him to shut up, he knew that kind of talk was off limits "Ok, ok, I'm sorry Tay, I didn't mean it. I was just frustrated cos you interrupted us." Gun smiled up at Off then spoke "Tay I swear it's only been 2 days. It's all still new to us, that's why we didn't tell anyone. I promise!" Tay looked puzzled for a second then said "2 days? So when you were wasted and texting me shit Off? Is that when you guys started dating?" Gun smiled remembering that night. Off answered "Well not exactly then but, yeah sort of. Anyway, all that matters now is that we are a couple and I intend to keep him as long as I can. Now are you happy or do you want sordid details?" Tay flushed bright red. "No! Ew why would I want to hear about my best friend and my pet getting it on? Just try and keep it Puppy Honey level while you're in work ok? Imagine if it wasn't me who found you guys..."   
Gun saw the effect those words had on Papi and wanted to smack his pet for ruining his fun. "Uhh, ok I get your point." Said Off Gun stood up "In that case, Papi we need to go home right now because I am not finished with you." Tay's eyes almost popped out of his head but Gun didn't even acknowledge him, he just marched out of the room without looking back. He heard Papi say "See ya later Tay, we're going to get some alone time." And he couldn't keep the smile off his face.


	29. This Magic Moment: Off's Perspective

He followed Gun through the office and they said their good byes on their way to the lift. Off was only slightly disappointed that they weren't alone in the lift, it meant he had to keep his hands to himself for a while longer. They stood close together as their were several people in the lift with them and every time their hands brushed against each other Off's heart beat a little faster and when Gun entwined their fingers he was so happy he could have burst. He was so gone on Gun and he hoped that would never change. The got in the car "Let's go to my place." He said "It's closer than your place..." Gun grinned and started the engine "Ok Papi!"   
Off promised himself he would be good while they were driving, the last thing he wanted was to distract Gun and cause an accident. Thankfully the drive only took 5 minutes so he wasn't waiting too long. They rushed straight to his apartment and wasted no time before kissing each other. Off had cooled down after the whole Tay interruption so he decided he wanted to take his time. Gun deserved to be worshipped and Off could not wait to get his hands and lips on him. Yhey entered the apartment and kicked off their shoes. While he was kissing Gun he lead them through the kitchen to the bedroom. He couldn't believe it was only a few months since they'd filmed OffGun Fun Night. He stopped kissing Gun for a second to get them laying down on the bed. Their kisses had slowed to little pecks here and there while staring into each others eyes. "I want this to perfect Gun so can you tell me what you want to do?" He hoped Gun wouldn't be too shy to answer. "Papi, it should be what both of us want so you tell me something you like first then I'll tell you and if we both like the sound of our ideas we can try. Is that ok?" Off was more than ok with that so he replied. "Ok my love. I think that sounds amazing." Then he kissed Gun again before continuing. "So you know before when you heard me and Tay on the phone..." Gun nodded "well when you got all bossy I was totally getting an erection. I kind of love it when you take charge." He looked at Gun to see what his reaction would be. His pupils were already pretty huge with lust but he got that gleam in his eye that usually meant he was going to be up to mischief soon. "Ohhh Papi, I really like the sound of being in control this time. That is what you meant right?" Off nodded shyly. "Ok then, I'll tell you what I want to do and then we can get started." Gun continued. "I want us both to get naked then I want you to finger me and blow me, then when we are both ready I want to ride you. How does that sound?" Off couldn't form a coherent response so instead he sat up and began to strip. Gun sat up and faced him "No Papi, you take off my clothes and I'll take off yours." Off was could feel his erection beginning to return. Damn Gun was so sexy like this. Gun began undoing his buttons slowly kissing and nipping Off's chest as more skin was exposed. When his shirt was off he pulled the hem of Gun's tshirt and lifted it off. He peppered Gun's chest with kisses before sucking his nipple and biting them gently.   
Gun moaned and began undoing Off's pants then paused, "Oh please tell me you have lube Papi!" Off nodded and grabbed an unopenedbottle from his bedside drawer. Gun smiled "I want to taste you again Papi, is that ok? I don't want you to cum til you're inside me though." As Gun spoke he pulled down Off's boxers and his erection sprung free. "Please Gun, I love seeing those sexy lips around me." Gun smiled sweetly then leaned down and licked the tip gently. "Mmmm," Gun moaned "you taste so good Papi." Then sucked the whole tip in his mouth while looking up at Off. Off could feel precum leaking into Gun's mouth. "Fuck Gun, if you don't want me to come yet you need to stop." Gun kept looking up at Off and slowly ran his tongue along the slit before pulling off with a pop. "Ok Papi," now it's your turn. Off pulled his pants off as quickly as he could then focused his attention back on Gun. He undid his pants and pulled them off. "Holy fuck, Gun you are so sexy." Gun blushed slightly but then replied "So are you Papi, now do you remember how to do this?" He picked up the lube and passed it to Off. Off could vividly remember how to do this and how it felt to be inside Gun "Yeah," he sighed. Gun lay down on the bed and Off spread his legs and leaned down between them. He was so close you Gun's erection he just had to get it in his mouth. He gently licked the tip where a bead of precum was glistening. Gun thrust his hips forward slightly so Off continued, he licked the tip again then slowly licked his way down to Gun's balls. He sucked one into his mouth and Gun moaned loudly. "Fucccckkkk Papi.." Off smiled to himself feeling proud he could get that reaction from Gun. He released his balls and kissed his way back up to the tip before sucking the whole head into his mouth. He pulled off and looked up at Gun. "Are you ready?" He asked Gun looked wild and answered "If you don't get your fingers inside me now I'll do it myself and you won't get to cum." Gun chuckled but quickly opened the lube and began working one finger into Gun. "As he wish..." he murmured, putting his mouth back on Gun's dick. Off wanted to take his time with Gun but Gun had different ideas. "2 fingers now Papi!" He demanded after a few minutes. Off loved how tight Gun felt around his fingers. He scissored them open and closed while turning them slightly. He had only been going for a few minutes when Gun pulled his hair and said "I'm ready now Papi, lie down and don't move ok?" Off did as he was told, he didn't think he'd ever been this hard. Gun crouched over him and rubbed some lube all over Off's dick. The he sat up, reached around and guided Off's dick to his hole. "Don't move ok Papi? I've never done this with anything as big as you..." Off's mind was filled with images of Gun riding a dildo and he almost came on the spot. "Fuck Gun, you use toy's? That's so fucking hot." Gun didn't reply he closed his eyes and slowly lowered himself down on Off's erection. He had his hands on Off's chest and was digging his nails in. Off was trying hard to keep still. The feeling of Gun slowly sinking down on him was maddening. It took a while but when he was finally fully inside Gun he never wanted to move, it was perfect. Gun was panting on top of him "Are you ok my love?" He asked. Gun leaned back slightly "You feel so good Papi, I just need to go slow for a minute." Gun took his hand from Off's chest and began stroking his flagging erection. Off slid his hands up Gun's thighs and scratched his way back down. Gun slowly began rocking his hips while still stoking himself. "Fuck, baby don't stop." Off begged. Gun began moving faster clothing him self up and sliding back down "Uhhh Papi....I'm so close." Off let his hands roam up Gun's thighs again but this time he moved Gun's hand from his dick and began stroking him, himself. Gun threw his head back and slammed down on Off's dick then came hard. He was squeezing tight around Off's dick as he rode out the waves of his orgasm. Off couldn't control himself and thrust his hips up hard and came with a shout. Gun collapsed on top of him and neither had the energy to move for quite some time.


	30. This Magic Moment: Gun's Perspective

Gun lead them through the office saying goodbye to everyone. Gun stepped onto the lift noticing that unfortunately they were not alone. They stood close together and after brushing hands with Papi a few times Gun remembered that it was ok to touch him now so he entwined their fingers. They held hands all the way to the car. Gun was trying to work out the fastest route home when Off said "Let's go to my place. It's closer than your place..." Gun started the engine "Ok Papi!" He replied. He was so happy Papi had suggested going to his place. Gun had so many good memories there and couldn't wait to make some more. The drive only took 5 minutes and Gun spend the whole time thinking of what he wanted to do to his Papi. He really wanted to try being on top of Off this time. He wanted to ride him the way he would his toys at home. They rushed straight to his apartment and wasted no time before kissing each other. They entered the apartment and kicked off their shoes. While they were kissing Off lead them through the kitchen to the bedroom. Off stopped kissing Gun for a second to get them laying down on the bed. Their kisses had slowed to little pecks here and there while staring into each others eyes. Gun was trying to find away to move things along. Even though he was enjoying what they were doing he needed more. He just didn't know how to ask for it. "I want this to perfect Gun so can you tell me what you want to do?" Gun almost cried he was so happy but he wanted Papi to enjoy it too so he said "Papi, it should be what both of us want so you tell me something you like first then I'll tell you and if we both like the sound of our ideas we can try. Is that ok?" Off replied. "Ok my love. I think that sounds amazing." Then he kissed Gun again before continuing. "So you know before when you heard me and Tay on the phone..." Gun nodded, he remembered it well "well when you got all bossy I was totally getting an erection. I kind of love it when you take charge." Gun was so turned on he could barely function. "Ohhh Papi, I really like the sound of being in control this time. That is what you meant right?" Off nodded he looked so shy. "Ok then, I'll tell you what I want to do and then we can get started." Gun continued he was feeling a little bit embarrassedbut seeing how into it Papi was gave him courage. "I want us both to get naked then I want you to finger me and blow me, then when we are both ready I want to ride you. How does that sound?" Off didn't speak he just sat up and started talking his clothes off. Gun sat up and faced him, this wasn't what he meant "No Papi, you take off my clothes and I'll take off yours." Gun could see that Off was getting hard again and it spurred on his own. Gun began undoing Off's buttons slowly kissing and nipping his chest as more skin was exposed. When Off's shirt was off he pulled the hem of Gun's tshirt and lifted it off. He peppered Gun's chest with kisses before sucking his nipples and biting them gently.   
Gun moaned and began undoing Off's pants then had a horrible realisation, he had no lube! "Oh please tell me you have lube Papi!" Off nodded and grabbed an unopened bottle from his bedside drawer. Gun smiled feeling relieved. "I want to taste you again Papi, is that ok? I don't want you to cum til you're inside me though." As Gun spoke he pulled down Off's boxers and let his erection sprung free. "Please Gun, I love seeing those sexy lips around me." Said Off. Gun smiled at Papi then leaned down and licked the tip gently, he was going to put on a show "Mmmm," Gun moaned "you taste so good Papi." Then sucked the whole tip in his mouth while looking up at Off. "Fuck Gun, if you don't want me to come yet you need to stop." Off moaned. Gun kept looking up at Off and slowly ran his tongue along the slit before pulling off with a pop. "Ok Papi,now it's your turn." Off pulled his pants off quickly. Off undid Gun's pants and pulled them off. "Holy fuck, Gun you are so sexy." Gun blushed slightly feeling shy but then replied. "So are you Papi, now do you remember how to do this?" He picked up the lube and passed it to Off praying be would remember "Yeah," Off sighed. Gun lay down on the bed and Papi spread his legs then leaned down between them. As Off licked his dick Gun thrust his hips forward slightly. Off continued, he licked the tip again then slowly licked his way down to Gun's balls. He sucked one into his mouth and Gun moaned loudly. "Fucccckkkk Papi.." He released his balls and kissed his way back up to the tip before sucking the whole head into his mouth. He pulled off and looked up at Gun. "Are you ready?" Off asked Gun. He was more than ready so he answered "If you don't get your fingers inside me now I'll do it myself and you won't get to cum." Off chuckled but quickly opened the lube and began working one finger into Gun. "As he wish..." he murmured, putting his mouth back on Gun's dick. Gun didn't have time to be waiting so he demanded "2 fingers now Papi!" Off scissored two fingers open and closed while turning them slightly. Gun was loving the sensation. Off had only been going for a few minutes when Gun pulled his hair and said "I'm ready now Papi, lie down and don't move ok?" Off did as he was told and Gun crouched over him and rubbed some lube all over Off's dick. The he sat up, reached around and guided Off's dick to his hole. "Don't move ok Papi? I've never done this with anything as big as you..." He totally forgot this was a conversation he hadn't had with Papi "Fuck Gun, you use toy's? That's so fucking hot." Gun didn't reply he was too desperate to feel Papi inside him he closed his eyes and slowly lowered himself down on Off's erection. He had his hands on Off's chest and was digging his nails in. It took a while but when he finally had Papi fully inside he read to rest and let himself adjust. "Are you ok my love?" Off asked. Gun leaned back slightly "You feel so good Papi, I just need to go slow for a minute." Gun took his hand from Off's chest and began stroking his flagging erection he knew it would be a bit painful at first, Papi was quite a bit bigger than his toys. But once he adjusted it felt amazing. Off slid his hands up Gun's thighs and scratched his way back down. Gun slowly began rocking his hips while still stoking himself. "Fuck, baby don't stop." Off begged. Gun began moving faster lifting him self up and sliding back down. He was managing to brush past his prostate with every downward movement. "Uhhh Papi....I'm so close." Off let his hands roam up Gun's thighs again but this time he moved Gun's hand from his dick and began stroking him. Feeling Papi's big hands around him made Gun throw his head back. Then he slammed down on Off's dick then came hard. As he rode out the waves of his orgasm Off thrust his hips up hard and came with a shout. Gun collapsed on top of him and neither had the energy to move for quite some time.


	31. Theory of Love: Off's Perspective

The weeks flew by and their relationship went from strength to strength as did their careers. They were given their own series and the main couple. It was called Theory of Love and while Off was overjoyed that he was working with his love, he hated the character he had to play. Khai was selfish and cruel and he made Gun's character, Third, cry. A LOT. Even when they weren't filming together Off hung around set for all of Gun's scenes. The worst scene Off had to film was kissing a girl while Gun was watching through the door. They both knew it was only the job and it wasn't real but Off still felt like it was almost cheating. The second the scene was over and the director had yelled cut, Off ran to Gun. Gun was still sat on the floor but had stopped crying. Off could still see the tears and it broke his heart. He held his hand out and said"Come on my love, let's go and get you a drink and wash your face before the next scene." Gun took his hand and stood up. "Ok Papi..." Gun sniffed. They walked hand in hand to the break room. Off got Gun a drink of water and made sure he finished as much as he could. "Come on my love let's go get you cleaned up then back into make up." Gun smiled and replied "You take such good care of me Papi. I love you so much!" Then kissed Off on the cheek. "I love you too! I hate seeing you cry, your acting is so good it breaks my heart every time!" He took Gun's hand and lead him to the bathroom. He wet some tissues and began to gently dab under Gun's eyes. "I hate kissing other people you know?" Said Off "Even though it in the script it just feels so wrong when it's not you." Gun was looking much better now, all traces of his tears were gone and his eyes looked less red. "Papi, I know it's not real. You're an actor and acting kisses are different than real kisses. Even when its acting kisses between you and me it's still different than our real kisses." Off knew Gun was right and decided to prove his point for him. "You're right. I mean even our acting kisses aren't anything like this." He leaned in and pulled Gun close before kissing him hard. Gun responded immediately kissing Off back just as hard then jumped up and wrapped his legs around Off's waist. Off turned so Gun was sitting on the edge of the sink then he continued devouring his mouth. Even now Off could quite happily spend days just kissing Gun's plush lips. He never tired of it. But it was so hard (pun intended) to stop at just kissing. Gun was so lithe and would snake his legs around Off's waist and let his hands roam all over. Off was usually hard in minutes and begging for release not long after. Like now, for example, Gun had cleverly tilted himself so their ground were perfectly aligned and was writhing so they were pressed together and getting just a little friction. Which was enough to drive Off wild. He was just thinking of all the things he would like to do to Gun when he jumped out of the sink and dragged Off into the toilet cubicle and locked the door behind them. "I know that this was just work and that you'd never cheat on me Papi. After all who could suck your dick this good?" Before he had finished speaking Gun was crouched down and had freed Off's dick from his pant. He said it before and he'd say it again, this kid was going to be the death of him. But holy fuck what a way to go... Gun wasted no time swallowing Off down til Off's balls hit his chin. He was slowly massaging his balls and in a few seconds Off was shooting his load down Gun's throat. Off's knees almost gave way underneath him and Gun slipped out of the cubicle with a very smug grin in his face. "Oii Papi! My eyes look ok but my lips are all puffy now! Come on I need to go to make up so we can film the next scene." Off had stopped shaking enough to do so his trousers and walk back to the sink. "Hey my love, what about you? Don't you want to cum?" Even though all he really wanted to do was take a nap he loved reciprocating and seeing Gun cum was one of the most beautiful things he'd ever seen. "Oh I will be cumming Papi. Just not right now, you should rest up I have a lot of plans for you tonight." Then he skipped out of the bathroom. Off knew those plans would involve him being given orders, all for Gun's pleasure and he could not wait. He slowly followed Gun to the make up room. Gun was sitting in the chair apologising for his eyes and lips. The make up lady gave Off a sly look and told Gun she didn't blame him for the lips but he needed to make Off control himself a bit more. Gun giggled at that and Off just feigned offence. "I don't know what you're implying but we are professionals!" He said with a wink to Gun. She just rolled her eyes and fixed Gun's makeup without another word. Off thought it was hilarious that people thought he was the one in control when it came to their relationship. He would quite happily be Gun's slave if that's what he wanted but it wasn't like that. They were just completely honest with each other and Off loved it when Gun took control. With the make up finished they headed to set to film their final scene of the day. It was after a fundraiser event and Khai and Third had to sit in the car together and sing old songs together. It was something Off and Gun would do anyway so it was a lot of fun but after what Gun had said in the bathroom earlier all Off wanted to do was get home and get his sexy boyfriend naked...


	32. Theory of Love: Gun's Perspective

Gun was the happiest he had ever been in his whole life. He had his Papi and their careers were going amazing to the point that they were given their own series. It was called Theory of Love Gun adored it. It wasn't the baby love he got to play in Puppy Honey it was a mature drama with romance and heart break. He thought his character was a bit of a push over, Gun could totally relate to that hidden crush. After all it was basically how he and Papi had started out. He loved that he and Papi got to work together during the day and spend almost every night together. Even when they weren't filming together they'd still usually go to the set together. The only thing that Gun minded was seeing all the girls playing Papi's girlfriends falling in love with him. He knew it was totally one sided and that Papi loved only him and it was only a job, but it made him want to do something to make sure everyone knew Off was his and his alone. The scene today was one were Khai played by Off was kissing one of his many admirers while Gund character had to sit on the floor and cry. His character did that a lot. When the director yelled cut, Gun heard Papi basically running to him and yes that did give him a buzz. He knew that silly girl was probably sat there wanting Off to pay her attention when they were finished acting but here came Papi only caring about him. He was still sat on the floor but had stopped crying when Off arrived. He held his hand out and said "Come on my love, let's go and get you a drink and wash your face before the next scene." Gun took his hand and stood up. "Ok Papi..." Gun sniffed mostly for dramatic effect. They walked hand in hand to the break room. Gun swung his arms so everyone can see that they were holding hands. Off got Gun a drink of water and fused over him while he drank. Gun loved it when Papi took care of him. Off said "Come on my love let's go get you cleaned up then back into make up." Gun smiled and replied "You take such good care of me Papi. I love you so much!" Then kissed Off on the cheek. He couldn't wait to show Papi how much he loved him once they got home. "I love you too! I hate seeing you cry, your acting is so good it breaks my heart every time!" Gun didn't like the idea of upsetting Off but he did like hearing that his acting was good. Off took Gun's hand and lead him to the bathroom. Off wet some tissues and began to gently dab under Gun's eyes. Gun kept thinking how lucky he was to have someone who cared this much about him. "I hate kissing other people you know?" Said Off "Even though it in the script it just feels so wrong when it's not you." Gun wasn't surprised by this comment he was dreading his own upcoming kiss scene but he knew it was just work "Papi, I know it's not real. You're an actor and acting kisses are different than real kisses. Even when its acting kisses between you and me it's still different than our real kisses." Off got a gleam in his that Gun recognized straight away. "You're right. I mean even our acting kisses aren't anything like this." Off leaned in and pulled Gun close before kissing him hard. Gun was ready to respond immediately, he knew Papi well enough to k ow what that look in his eyes meant. He kissed back just as hard then jumped up and wrapped his legs around Off's waist. Off turned so Gun was sitting on the sink. Gun was 100% here for this Papi needed to be reminded who he belonged to. Gun tilted himself so their groins were perfectly aligned and made sure they were pressed together just enough for a little friction. When he knew Off was almost fully hard he jumped off the sink and dragged his Papi into the nearest cubicle and locked the door behind him. "I know that this was just work and that you'd never cheat on me Papi. After all who could suck your dick this good?" Before he had finished speaking Gun crouched down and freed Off's dick from his pant. Gun wasted no time swallowing Off down til Off's balls hit his chin. He was slowly massaging his balls and in a few seconds Off was shooting his load down his throat. Gun stood up unlocked the door and left Off to recover for a minute. If he looked a little smug, which could blame him. "Oii Papi! My eyes look ok but my lips are all puffy now! Come on I need to go to make up so we can film the next scene." He saw Off had managed to do up his pants and walk out of the cubicle. He said  
"Hey my love, what about you? Don't you want to cum?" Gun smiled, even though Off was probably ready to pass out he would still take care of Gun if that's what Gun wanted. But Gun had better ideas. "Oh I will be cumming Papi. Just not right now, you should rest up I have a lot of plans for you tonight." Then he skipped out of bathroom. Gun was sitting in the chair apologising for his eyes and lips when Off finally made it into the room. The make up lady gave Off a sly look and told Gun she didn't blame him for the lips but he needed to make Off control himself a bit more. Gun giggled at that, if only she knew! "I don't know what you're implying but we are professionals!" Off said with a wink to Gun. She just rolled her eyes and fixed Gun's makeup without another word. With the make up finished they headed to set to film their final scene of the day. It was after a fundraiser event and Khai and Third had to sit in the car together and sing old songs together. It was something Papi and him would do anyway so it was a lot of fun. The sexual tension between them made the scene better in Gun's opinion. When he got home he would show Papi just how grateful he was for his incredible acting.


	33. Theory of Pleasing: Off's Perspective

They had rushed to the hotel they were staying in while they filmed and barely managed to keep their hands off each other on the way. Off could feel himself getting harder the closer they got to their suite. As soon as they were through the door they were on each other. Kissing passionately and touching everywhere. Gun jumped up into Off's arms and pulled his hair hard before kissing him again. "Papi, in the bathroom, now." He said. Off loved this side of Gun. His tone left no room for discussion, Off knew he had to do exactly as he was told if he wanted to cum tonight. "Yes my love." He said carrying Gun into the bathroom. Once in there Gun jumped down and started the shower then he began removing his clothes. "Strip Papi." He commanded and naturally Off obliged. Once they were both naked Gun pulled Off into the shower. They kissed for a while until Gun asked "Papi, would you like to suck my dick?" Just hearing the words had Off practically drooling. "Please my love, you know how much I love it."  
Gun smiled at his response and kissed Off "On your knees then." He said. Off was down in seconds he was so eager to get his mouth on Gun. He closed his eyes when he felt Gun's hands in his hair. He loved how Gun took control he didn't have to think he just had to feel. He opened his mouth and Gun slid his erection in. He sucked gently and was rewarded with a moan from Gun. "Mmmm Papi, you keep getting better and better at this." Gun kept a grip on his hair and began slowly thrusting into his mouth. Off would do this for hours if Gun wanted to, but he knew that Gun would only want this for so long before he moved on. "Ohh Papi... That was amazing. Now stand up and get clean." He picked up a bottle of soap and passed it to Off "Use this one, it smells so good on you." Off cleaned himself thoroughly and waited for the next instruction. Gun cleaned himself then turned off the shower. "Come on Papi, in to bed." Off got the towels and dried them both off before letting Gun lead them to their bedroom. Once they got to the bed off sat down he was still hard and desperate for what came next. Gun rummaged through their bag and pulled out lube and a small dildo. He carried them over to Off. "Today I'm going to use this on you Papi, then when its inside you I'm going to ride you. Is that ok?" Gun asked while smiling. "That sounds amazing my love." Off answered. They'd done this before and it let him have the most intense orgasms. Gun kissed him and said "I love you so much Papi, you're the best. Lay back for me please." Off laid back and spread his legs having Gun close to him made his dick twitch in anticipation. Gun opened the lube and spread some on his fingers. He slowly worked it in Off until he was easily moving it in and out. "You're doing so well Papi." Gun whispered as he removed his finger. He kissed Off's thigh and then the tip of his dick. While Off was distracted Gun slid in the dildo. Off's breath hitched at the intrusion. Gun made soothing noises and slowly stroked his dick. "That's it Papi, does it feel good?" Gun asked and Off nodded in response. "Ok now you need to sit back and watch while I get ready. No touching ok?" This was always difficult to keep his hands to himself but Off wanted to be good so he tried his best. He watched as Gun lubed up his fingers and began opening himself up. Off was obsessed with the faces Gun made, he was pretty sure he could cum from just watching him like this. He was so engrossed in watching Gun's face he almost didn't notice when he stared to crawl towards him. Off was sat with his back against the head board and Gun crawled into his lap kissing him hard. The pressure on his legs meant the dildo inside of him was being pushed futher inside it already felt amazing. Gun graves his dick and lined it up with his hole. "I've wanted to do this all day Papi." Gun said as he slowly slid down Off's dick. "Fuck, you feel so big Papi..." he moaned. The sensory overload that Off was experiencing was almost too much. "Shit Gun, I'm going to cum..." Off warned. "Not yet Papi, let me come first ok? Will you try for me?" As he was speaking he was slowly moving himself up and down on Off's dick. Gun threw his head back and started making his movements harder. "Touch me Papi!" He begged. Off let go of Gun's hips and stared stroking his dick to the rhythm of his movements. Gun was moaning and panting and mumbling things that Off couldn't understand but he knew that Gun was going to cum soon. He reached up with his free hand and pinched Gun's nipple. Gun screamed "Fuuuuuccccckkkkkk...." and crashed down hard on his dick which forced the dildo to press into his prostate. Off felt Gun cumming on his hand and squeezing around his dick and that was it. He came so hard he blacked out.


	34. Theory of Pleasing: Gun's Perspective

***SMUT CHAPTER***

They had rushed to the hotel they were staying in while they filmed and barely managed to keep their hands off each other on the way. Gun loved the build up, the times when they couldn't touch the way they wanted. Ot gave him a thrill to know that Off was probably just as hard for him as Gun was for Off.  
As soon as they were through the door they were on each other. Kissing passionately and touching everywhere. Gun jumped up into Off's arms and pulled his hair hard before kissing him again. "Papi, in the bathroom, now." He said he loved how strong his Papi was but how just a few words from him and he would do anything. "Yes my love." He said carrying Gun into the bathroom. Once in there Gun jumped down and started the shower then he began removing his clothes. "Strip Papi." He commanded and watched eagerly as he did as he was told. Once they were both naked Gun pulled Off into the shower. They kissed for a while until Gun asked "Papi, would you like to suck my dick?" He knew how much Off loved to do it for him and it gave him a thrill to see Papi on his knees just for him. "Please my love, you know how much I love it." He replied.  
Gun smiled at his response and kissed Off "On your knees then." He loved the feeling of being in control. Even though he was small he could still have power because Off trusted him to take charge. Off opened his mouth and Gun slid his erection in. He sucked gently and was rewarded with a moan from Gun. "Mmmm Papi, you keep getting better and better at this." Gun kept a grip on his hair and began slowly thrusting into his mouth. He was enjoying himself so much but knew he had to stop soon or he'dcum before he even got Papi inside him. "Ohh Papi... That was amazing. Now stand up and get clean." He picked up a bottle of soap and passed it to Off "Use this one, it smells so good on you." Off cleaned himself thoroughly as Gun watched. Gun cleaned himself then turned off the shower. "Come on Papi, in to bed." Off got the towels and dried them both off before letting Gun lead them to their bedroom. Once they got to the bed Off sat down on the bed and Gun rummaged through their bag. He had been thinking all day about what he wanted to do to Off and had only just made his mind up. He pulled out lube and a small dildo and carried them over to Off. "Today I'm going to use this on you Papi, then when its inside you I'm going to ride you. Is that ok?" Gun asked while smiling, he already knew Off would agree to anything he asked but he always liked to make sure his Papi was happy. "That sounds amazing my love." Off answered. They'd done this before and Gun loved how strong out Off would get. Gun kissed him and said "I love you so much Papi, you're the best. Lay back for me please." Off laid back and spread his legs for Gun. Gun opened the lube and spread some on his fingers. He slowly worked it in Off until he was easily moving it in and out. "You're doing so well Papi." He whispered as he removed his finger. He kissed Off's thigh and then the tip of his dick. While Off was distracted Gun slid in the dildo. Off's breath hitched at the intrusion. Gun made soothing noises and slowly stroked his dick. "That's it Papi, does it feel good?" Gun asked and Off nodded in response. "Ok now you need to sit back and watch while I get ready. No touching ok?" Gun loved having Papi watch him while he did this. He could always tell that Off was desperate to touch him but he always managed to do as Gun asked. While watching Off, Gun lubed up his fingers and began opening himself up. When he felt he was just loose enough he stared to crawl towards Off. Off was sat with his back against the head board and Gun crawled into his lap kissing him hard. Gun grabbed Off's dick and lined it up with his hole. "I've wanted to do this all day Papi." Gun said as he slowly slid down Off's dick. "Fuck, you feel so big Papi..." he moaned. This was his favourite part. Feeling Papi stretch him open. He wanted to take his time and savour every moment. "Shit Gun, I'm going to cum..." Off warned. Gun couldn't have that "Not yet Papi, let me come first ok? Will you try for me?" As he was speaking he was slowly moving himself up and down on Off's dick. Gun threw his head back and started making his movements harder. "Touch me Papi!" He begged. Off let go of Gun's hips and stared stroking his dick to the rhythm of his movements. Gun was moaning and panting and mumbling now much he loved Papi's dick being inside him and how good it felt. Off reached up with his free hand and pinched Gun's nipple. Gun screamed "Fuuuuuccccckkkkkk...." and crashed down hard on Off's dick. Before he could do anything he was cumming on Off's hand and squeezing around his dick. He slumped forward on to Papi's shoulder breathing heavily. Moving wouldn't be an option for a little while so he just allowed his self to breath.


End file.
